And Her Name Was Evangeline
by Jasper98
Summary: Before the revolution, Enjolras was in love with the rich Parisian, Evangeline Barras. Their love was forbidden, but nothing would stop them from being together.
1. Chapter 1

1828-

The rain poured onto the streets of Paris, as Enjolras walked towards her house. He was soaked to the bone but he didn't notice, because he was going to meet Evangeline.

He entered through the back gate, and knocked on the door to the kitchens. Swiftly, the door was opened by the grim maid Paulette, a permanent scowl on her face. It softened when she saw him though, and she let out a sigh.

"Monsieur Abaissé," she turned and looked behind her. "Mademoiselle Evangeline!" She cried, and Enjolras's heart leapt up in his throat.

"Yes Pauline?" Her sweet voice lilted through the empty kitchen. Enjolras peered inside, hoping to get out of the rain and a glimpse of her. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Enjolras stepped inside, getting mud on the freshly cleaned, hardwood pine floor. And there she was, sweet, beautiful Evangeline, sitting alone at the table, a piece of needlework in her hand. She was dressed in a pale blue that went well with her eyes and her dark hair was pulled back into a loose braid. Her face lit up when she saw him, and Evangeline threw down her needlework and ran to Enjolras.

"Enjolras!" She cried and he lifted her up into the air, spinning her around in a circle before setting her back down again and kissing her forehead. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you more!" He teased and she suddenly drew back in mock surprise.

"Monsieur Enjolras! Why you're soaking wet!" She giggled, her face relaxing. "Let me take your coat, please sit by the fire and get warm." Enjolras obeyed, taking off his coat and placing it for her over a chair by the fire.

"So, Enjolras, what brings you here?" Evangeline took a seat, and Enjolras sat beside her, taking her hands.

"I've already told you-I miss you." He snuck a glance at Paulette, who was pretending to do the dishes. He lowered his voice. "And I want to go out. With you."

"But, Enjolras, it's raining..." Evangeline looked out the window.

"I know!" He grinned. "That's what will make it fun! Besides I have something to show you." Evangeline smiled and fetched her raincoat and hat.

"Paulette, I will be going out for a little while with Monsieur Abiassé." She called and picking up her umbrella, walked out the door.

"Mademoiselle, wait!" Paulette cried, looking up, but Evangeline pretended not to hear.

Enjolras offered his arm, and Evangeline took it as they walked the streets together, talking of everything from Paulette's particular uptightness to Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras's friend in school. Enjolras stopped before a street cart and turned down an alleyway, holding tight to Evangeline's hand.

"Where are we going?" Evangeline cried as Enjolras opened a door and climbed up a stone staircase. She followed obediently and suddenly, Evangeline found herself on the top of a building, a tarp covering the entrance so that both were dry. Below was a sprawling view of Paris, and the Notre Dame rising above the houses. Evangeline's breath caught in her throat, the view was so stunning. "It's beautiful." She breathed and Enjolras smiled adoringly at her.

"No, it is you who makes it beautiful." Enjolras pulled her close to him and she blushed. "Nothing can compare, not even Venus or Aphrodite herself. You..." His voice faltered, overcome with emotion. "You are perfect. I would lay down my life in an instant for you. Evangeline-"

"Shh..." She said softly, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss, holding her tighter in his arms as Paris pulsed beneath them.

* * *

Evangeline returned home late at night, her hair unruly and messy, and her clothes wrinkled and soaking wet. The lower half of her dress was covered with mud, but the smile on her face could not be erased. She flounced into the kitchens, and her Father, Mother and Paulette were standing there, looking furious. Evangeline's smile fell.

"Evangeline!" Her father roared and she flinched. "I come down here and Paulette informs me you have run off with some...some schoolboy! And you come back late at night, looking like a prostitute! I will not have my daughter running around the streets of Paris like a whore!"

"Father, I can explain!" Evangeline cried, and all of a sudden a stunning pain crashed into her cheek, briefly blinding her. Stars rocketed across her vision and then the pain came. She found she was on the floor, her father looming over her. "Father..." She whispered, tears springing up and running down her face. She wanted more than anything for her beloved to be by her side again, to hold her in his arms, but Enjolras was far away from her house on 357 Rue de Lyons.

"You are never to see this boy again." Monsieur Barras grabbed her arm and pulled the girl to her feet. "Do you understand me? And you are forbiddden to leave this house. You will never love him."

He pushed her away but Evangeline continued to stay. "You can't do this!" She cried, and Paulette grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "I love him Father! And he loves me!"

"Miss Evangeline!" Paulette cried but the girl had broken free and fled to her chambers, collapsing on her bed in sobs so horrible, they kept Madame Barras weary for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day when Enjolras came to visit, he was met in person by Monsieur Barras at the kitchen gate. "Monsieur," Enjolras bowed respectfully to him, but the old man stopped him.

"You are the boy my daughter is seeing, are you not?" His tone was like ice. Meanwhile, Evangeline watched unnoticed in the window, silent tears running down her face.

"Yes, Monsieur, I am." Enjolras took off his hat and tucked it under his arm. "My name is Enjolras Abaissé, and I am a student at-"

"Enjolras, you are never to see my daughter ever again." Barras interrupted. "You are a dishonorable young man, dragging my daughter through the streets of Paris late at night, and doing God knows what. You will leave today, boy, and never come back again, or you will be thrown in jail, do you hear me?"

"Enjolras!" Evangeline finally cried out, and both men turned. "Enjolras, I love you!"

"My sweet lady! My doll, my love!" Enjolras called as Monsieur Barras grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back. "I will come back for you! I swear it!"

He was pushed out of the gates, which were quickly slammed shut. Enjolras pressed his face against the wrought iron. "Evangeline! I will love you forever!"

"Enjolras!" Evangeline wept. "Enjolras! Please Father! Please, don't you see? I love him!"

"Shut your window, foolish girl." Monsieur Barras spat. "Love is only an emotion for the naïve"

**That's the end of Chapter One! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Readers: Thank you sooo much for at least getting to Chapter Two! It means so much to me xoxoxo. Please don't forget to review!**

Enjolras sat by the gate of Evangeline's estate, completely and utterly miserable. Could it only have been yesterday when he was with her on the rooftop, promising his lifelong love for her? And now, she was snatched away by the horrid hands of the gods, who wanted to take away everything that was good from his pitiful existence. Enjolras leaned against the gate, moaning audibly and loudly. He would have been mistaken for a beggar if it were not for his nice clothes.

"Begone, you rotten filth!" The window opened and Evangeline's father stuck his bald head out. "Or I will call the police!"

"You cannot make me leave!" He shouted back. "I will never abandon her!"

The doors opened soon after that and Monsieur Barras stormed out with a cane. Enjolras looked up as he opened the gates and swung, narrowly missing Enjolras' head. Enjolras quickly got to his feet, still groggy after spending the night here on the cold hard ground.

"Get out of here!" Barras yelled, this time connecting with Enjolras's arm as he swung the cane. "You wretched boy! My daughter, my daughter is weeping endlessly, she won't leave her room..." For a minute, the old man seemed broken, hurt by his daughter's pain. But as soon as it had come, the moment was gone. Barras swung again at Enjolras, but he was quick and darted out of the way.

"Sir, please just let me speak to her," He begged, his final plea. "I can make her stop weeping I promise. Please, Monsieur."

_Thwack!_ The cane cracked across Enjolras's cheek and he staggered back, blood rising in his mouth. He spat it out on the sidewalk. "You are unfit for my daughter." Monsieur Barras snarled. "You lead her on. She thinks she loves you but she does not know what love really is. She is young. She doesn't know what is best for her. Begone, you swine, and if I see you again, you will be hanging from the gallows before you can even utter her name."

* * *

"Enjolras, I think you've had enough." Marius kindly laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. They were both at a tavern and Enjolras was on his fourth pint of mead and second shot of whiskey. He was well over drunk, and could barely see straight.

"No, no a few more." Enjolras murmured. Some people are angry or overly upset when they are drunk. Enjolras transformed into a quiet, soft-spoken man who loved everyone. "Marius, thank you...thank you for drinking with me."

"You can't drown your sorrows in alcohol." Marius said kindly, pulling Enjolras up by his arm and moving towards the door. Enjolras stumbled into the street, and Marius held him upright. "Let's get you home."

"No, not yet." Enjolras murmured. "I wanna go to Evangeline's house. Have you met her yet? She is beautiful, the most perfect..." Enjolras let his voice trail off and he gazed dreamily at the stars.

Marius helped him into his apartment, and Enjolras fell onto his bed fully dressed. "Dream of her." Marius whispered. "Dream of your Evangeline, for she loves you so."

* * *

The next morning, Enjolras awoke with a brutal hangover, dazed and disoriented. "Evangeline..." He murmured, and yesterday's events washed back on him in a painful flood. "Evangeline!" He quickly changed into a fresh suit and sat down at his desk, frantically writing her a letter. When it was finished, he went out into town and found a young boy.

"Can you take this to 357 Rue de Lyons?" He asked. "Please, it's urgent. It's for a Mademoiselle, her name is Evangeline Barras."

"Pay me first." The urchin said, and Enjolras grudgingly forked over a few coins. The boy sped off, and Enjolras watched him go. The letter was written on impulse, but it had to work.

* * *

Evangeline was startled by a knock on her door, and hastily hid her sketch of Enjolras under her pillow. Paulette entered and extended a letter sealed with wax. "For you, Mademoiselle. A young lad stopped by earlier. He said it was for you."

"Who is it from?" She asked blandly.

"He didn't say." Evangeline took the letter, waited until Paulette was gone and opened it.

_My beloved Evangeline,_

_To my light, my love, my life. Did I not tell you I would never forget about you? These days have been too painful to bear knowing I am forbidden to see you. I love you, I love you, I love you and I will never cease, until the day you order me away._

_Meet me tonight at the overlook. We can get out of Paris, flee to the country, and restart our lives. Together. Forgive me if I'm rushing you - it's only been three months since I first met you. But I cannot imagine a world without you._

_If you don't come, then I will leave you alone. But Evangeline, please. Do you remember the promises we made that night? I will never forget._

_All my heart,_

_Enjolras_

"Enjolras!" The poor girl almost wept with happiness. "Oh, he has come for me!" Her heart kick-started and she began to dart around her room, packing all her necessary clothes and dresses into a suitcase. She already knew that she would run away with him, and that she could never stay here.

* * *

Late that night, Evangeline quietly snuck down the stairs, past her parent's chambers and into the kitchen. This would be the last time she would see this place again.

"'Vangeline," She nearly jumped out of her skin, wheeling around to face Paulette. The old woman was dressed in her nightgown and carrying a lantern that lit the room in a warm yellow light.

"I'm leaving." Evangeline said firmly. "And I'm not going back. You-you can't stop me Paulette."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Paulette asked kindly, her wizened eyes pleading. "You barely know him, Evangeline."

"I love hi-!"

"Do you?" She cried. "Or are you in love with what you want him to be?"

"Paulette, stop!" Evangeline covered her ears. "No, just...no. I'm leaving now. Goodbye."

Paulette pursed her lips tightly together. Should she stay and shout for Monsieur Barras, trapping Evangeline here for the rest of her life, or let her follow her heart, possibly breaking it and having her trust? She had kept the secret of Enjolras when they had first met, shooing the other servants away when she saw him coming, making sure the Master of the house was out of sight and hearing.

"Goodbye Evangeline." She murmured quietly as the girl walked out the door.

* * *

Enjolras saw her coming, striding firmly through the streets, her bags tightly at her side. He raced down the narrow staircase and raced towards her.

"Evangeline!" He cried and she looked up, startled.

"Enjolras!" She screamed, dropping her suitcases and running to him, bursting into tears. "We have to leave. We have to get out of Paris."

"What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, alarmed. "Evangeline, why are you so upset?"

"We have to get out of here, there's not enough time." She pulled herself together and away from him, stepping back to pick up her suitcases. "I heard what my father said, and he'll kill you if he finds you. We need to leave."

"Of course." Enjolras said, taking her baggage. "Come with me, I have a coach waiting. My family owns a summer home outside of Crosne. We can stay there - no one will find us."

They walked the streets hurriedly towards Enjolras's apartment and boarded the carriage. As Enjolras tipped the driver, Evangeline stared out the window, in the direction of her family's estate. She was terrified, even with Enjolras next to her, holding her hand. How long would it take until her father discovered her absence and truly called the police? When would armed men on horseback come racing after them, arrest Enjolras and throw him in prison, maybe even kill him?

"Don't be afraid." Enjolras said, as if sensing her fear. "I will protect you, and you will be safe with me."

**So sorry this chapter is kinda slow, but I promise the next one will have more action in it :) Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three~! Again, thank you so much for reading and please review! Oh, and I apologize in advance if there are any weird random word/phrasings auto-correct on my phone changes things sometimes and I don't always catch it. Thanks!**

Chapter Three-

Evangeline awoke in a warm, soft bed, light streaming down on her face. She was disoriented for a moment-her room had blue wallpaper, not yellow, and the door was on the opposite side of the room. And then it clicked for her; this must be Enjolras's house. She had fallen asleep in the carriage on the way here, and he must have carried her in.

She got up, still dressed from last night, and explored the room. It was large, with a mahogany desk in one corner with dual oil-lamps positioned over it. The bed was large and four-poster, with pale green curtains that went with the yellow paint in the room. At the window, was a view of a superb-looking garden, with large hedges taller than she was, stone walkways and a fountain with a statue of a child angel sprouting water from it's fingertips in the center.

She had been surprised to hear him say "summer home", but she had no idea that it would be like this. Enjolras's family was obviously wealthy, wealthier than she had imagined. She had never heard him speak of his parents, or his family in general before, and wondered why.

"You're awake." She spun around, and saw him leaning against the door.

"This is your house?" She asked in surprise. "Why didn't you ever tell me you-your family was..."

"Rich?" He raised one eyebrow. "Because money isn't important to me. I don't love you because of your family's wealth. I love you for you."

"Oh, Enjolras, that's not what I meant-"

"I know." He looked down at his feet, and back up again. "Anyway, you must be hungry. Would you like breakfast now?"

"Sure." She smiled and accompanied him down the staircase. Portraits of his family lined the walls, generations of men and women all in one house. Evangeline felt their eyes upon her as she walked into the kitchen, and Enjolras began to whip something up.

"I'm afraid there isn't much food left here, we usually don't come here during April." Enjolras apologized. "I'll go out today and get some food, hire a cook."

"Here, let me do that," Evangeline laughed, taking the spoon from Enjolras and stirring the eggs herself. "I know how to cook."

"Then I guess I'd better take you with me." He teased.

* * *

At the market later, Evangeline constantly looked around for police, for people she knew who might be watching them. Enjolras seemed oblivious, smiling and enjoying himself, but she could not be put off edge. Every shout, every horse that passed could be the police, and then Enjolras would be taken from her.

He noticed this as they were purchasing eggs from an old woman in a cart. "Are you alright?" He murmured. "You've been...off, ever since we've been out."

"Do you not ever think the police might come for you?" Evangeline whispered back. "I cannot stop thinking about it. They have to know I'm missing by now. And the cab driver, what if he tipped off the police as to where we are? I-"

"No one will think to look here. And the cab driver knows nothing of who you are, or who I am. We are just any other couple, returning to our house. Evangeline, are you scared of them hurting you? I will-"

"No, Enjolras, I'm scared of them hurting _you_. They'll arrest you if they find you and my father does not make his threats emptily. He'll kill you, and Enjolras...I don't want that to happen. I lost you once. I won't again." Evangeline stared up at him, her eyes huge and threatening tears. Enjolras smiled, kissing her forehead protectively.

"They won't hurt me. My father has many friends in high places." He kissed her again, and let her go. "They won't arrest me, and they won't find us, because no one knows that we're here."

Evangeline sighed. She didn't doubt his father's abilities, based on his estate, but if Enjolras was confident, why shouldn't she be? "Alright." She sighed.

"If you don't feel comfortable here, then let's go home." He said quietly, and Evangeline nodded. They walked home, carrying their purchases with them, and admiring the quiet countryside in comparison to the busy streets of Paris. As they approached the house, Enjolras noticed several horses standing there, tied to the gate.

"Evangeline," He turned to her, keeping his voice steady as to not worry her. "Go back into town and stay there. Make yourself inconspicuous and busy. I will come and find you later, but I must see what this is first."

"It's the police, isn't it?" She panicked. "They've found us out, just like I've been telling you! Enjolras, come with me, please!"

"If they catch me with you then I'll be arrested for sure." He said firmly. "Go, Evangeline, please just go. I'll meet you there, I just have to see what this is first."

Slowly, she nodded, trying hard to be brave. She gave a single nod and began back down the road, but unbeknownst to Enjolras, who had continued towards his house, ducked behind some bushes and watched, silently waiting for him to return back out.

Enjolras opened the door to a cluster of officers waiting for him, standing in the kitchen. One held a handkerchief in his hands, with Evangeline's initials on it. Enjolras's stomach sank.

"Monsieur Abaissé." An policeman said firmly. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mademoiselle Barras."

"You have no way to prove it!" He shouted, backing up towards the door. "That handkerchief was a gift!"

"We have found her things in one of your guest bedrooms." Another officer came up by Enjolras's left and grabbed his arm. "And her father is pressing charges." He pressed Enjolras's hands into handcuffs, and began to push him towards the door.

"You can't do this!" Enjolras shouted. "You have no evidence! And you cannot forcibly search my home! This is a violation of the law!"

"Silence!" One of the officers grabbed Enjolras's head and slammed it against the wall. Pain rocketed up his skull, and blood shot down his broken nose. "You will be quiet if you know what is good for you!"

"She's not here!" He yelled, kicking the officer away from him, struggling to walk straight. "You can't prove anything!"

"Lafayette, fetch some rope." An officer ordered, and a policeman scampered out the door. Enjolras was tackled, thrown into a table and wrestled to the floor. He fought, kicking and yelling, but he was at a disadvantage and outnumbered. The officer returned with a rope, and they tied it around Enjolras's neck, and dragged him outside towards the horses.

Evangeline saw them leave the house, and it felt like a bullet through her heart when she saw him dragged outside onto the horse. She knew if she screamed, or made any sound at all, it would all be over, so she clasped a hand over her mouth and let the tears silently fall. The officers rode past her, and she saw Enjolras, tied to the horse like a criminal ride by without looking.

_He looks so brave_, she thought. His expression was stony, and his eyes filled with anger as he was being taken away. She wondered if he was thinking of her now. After the horses had disappeared from view, she ran back to the house, which had been left unlocked and flew upstairs into her room. She was so unsure of what to do next, and so very afraid. Here she was, a young woman alone in a house she barely knew. Evangeline went to Enjolras's chambers, and fell upon his unmade bed, curling up on his pillow that even smelled faintly like him. She wept, wept for him and for what would surely become of him. And she prayed. She prayed that God would show mercy upon him, and that his Father would save him.

* * *

"No, he is my friend, that's what I said."

Enjolras looked up from his seat in the filthy jail cell. It seemed like years since he'd been arrested, and even longer sitting in the jail cell.

"Yes! I will pay the bail!" He looked up when he heard the shouting come closer. "I'm not an accomplice! We went to law school together!"

A policeman accompanied by Marius appeared on the outside of the cell. Enjolras sat up straighter as the policeman unlocked the cell and his friend rushed in. "You are lucky, Abiassé." He spat. "Your friends will not always be able to bail you out."

"Marius, how ever can I thank you?" Enjolras pleaded as his friend undid the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"Good God, you look horrible." Marius said, referring to the dried blood around Enjolras's face. "Enjolras, come on, let's get you out of here." He helped Enjolras to his feet, and they walked out of the prison together, followed by the officer. "I've paid for your bail, and a little extra to make the officers forget you." He said once they were on the safety of the street. "Now where is the girl?"

"Evangeline, oh God, Evangeline!" Enjolras cried, suddenly remembering her. "She is alone in Crosne! And it is dark now, and oh God, we have to find her, Marius, she's completely alone!" He began to run, but Marius caught his arm.

"Look, let me go and find her. I'll check your house and the streets of Crosne, it's not incredibly far." Marius promised. "I think it's best if you don't show up there for a while. Police officers will be on patrol for you, not me. Wait for me at your apartment. I'll bring her back safely."

"I can't just stay here!" Enjolras cried. "I'm going with you!"

"You're wasting time!" Marius shouted back. "Trust me, my friend! I will go and bring her home to you. Now go, make yourself invisible, and get home."

Marius turned and began to run down the street, and Enjolras the other way. His heart was racing. He was a criminal now.

* * *

Evangeline was startled by the sound of hoof beats passing by the house. It was late at night, and deadly quiet. She peered out the window and saw a well-dressed young man dismounting a horse by the gate. Her heart began to race, and she grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Who was it, a thief? A villain? An inspector back to clear the area? He began to walk towards the house, his pace urgent and quick, and Evangeline gripped the carving knife closer in her hands. She trembled violently. If she was caught...

The door opened with a creak. "Evangeline?" A voice, urgent and hurried called out in the din. "Evangeline, are you here?" Footsteps. Evangeline crouched behind a chaise. "Enjolras is alive. He is safe, but the danger isn't over. He needs you Evangeline. Are you here?"

"Who is asking?" She called, her voice shaking.

"Marius Pontmercy. His friend." Evangeline stood up and dropped the knife, running into the sitting room where Marius was.

"Marius!" She cried, recognizing the name but not the face. Enjolras had spoken of his best friend many times before.

"Oh thank the Lord!" Marius cried with relief. "I was so worried."

"Where is Enjolras?" Evangeline demanded. "Is he being pursued? Do the police know where he is?"

"I bailed him out of prison." Marius took her hand and led her out of the house and towards his horse. "But he still awaits trial. Your father is furious. There has been a notice posted all over Paris, for a reward for your capture."

"I'm not going back there." Evangeline said, as Marius helped her mount. "I never want to see my father again."

"We'll see. Enjolras is in hiding. He's waiting for you." Marius jumped on the horse and began a gallop. The horse, already exhausted was being pushed to it's limit, but it was necessary. Enjolras's life was at stake.

**Okay! Very sorry for that last sentance, I couldn't think of how to end this. Please review ! xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is here! I appreciate all reviews and for everyone who has at least viewed the story (it keeps growing :D) THANK YOU! Love you guys! P.S. I do not own Les Miserables or Enjolras or any of the characters**

Chapter Four-

There was a sharp knock on Enjolras's door, and he looked up, startled. "Enjolras? It's Marius!"

He leapt to his feet and yanked open the door. Evangeline was standing there, her eyes red from crying. She looked exhausted, but when she saw him, her mouth dropped in shock. "Enjolras, what have they done to you?" She ran to his side and took his face in her hands, running her hands over the bloody stubble in worry. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Enjolras, they hurt you."

"You're here." He said, smiling with relief. "They can never hurt me."

"Oh, Enjolras." She kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back, before pulling her close to him, holding her tight.

"Marius, how can I repay you?" Enjolras pleaded. "You've done more for me than I could ever ask for. You bailed me out of jail, you saved my family's reputation, but most importantly, you brought me Evangeline. I-I don't know what to say..."

"I don't know." Marius said kindly, turning towards the door. "Maybe later, I'll think of something. I'll leave you two alone."

Marius left, shutting the door behind him. Evangeline began to wipe away the blood still on Enjolras's face with a kerchief. "They hurt you..."

"Nah, it wasn't too bad." He grinned, wincing as she touched his nose. "It was only a few hours."

"I saw them take you in." She murmured, pulling down his coat collar and exposing the red chaffing marks from the rope.

"Oh, Evangeline, I told you to go to the town-"

"I couldn't! I had to stay...I hid behind some bushes and I saw them-them arrest you." She stopped, picturing the police bringing Enjolras outside, tied like an animal ready for slaughter. "That was unjust, how they treated you. In court, you need to say that. They were cruel to you."

"Of course." He said, solely to make her feel better. He didn't say how he had resisted arrest and lied about her whereabouts. "And Evangeline, you need to go home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you." He tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and gently touched her chin. "I was."

She smiled sadly, not wanting to leave him again. Deep down though, she knew she had to return home. She couldn't hide with Enjolras forever. "Promise me that you will sort this out. And once you do, we both need to confront my father."

Enjolras sighed, and stood up. "I promise." He said, and kissed her. "Now please let me take you home. It's late."

"You shouldn't leave, Marius said so." Evangeline said firmly. "And besides, it's only a few streets. I'll be alright." She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Enjolras promised, and watched her leave. Evangeline set out into the street. These last days had been especially tumultuous for her-disgracing her family, running away with Enjolras, his arrest and her retrieval by Marius. It was a lot-and she wasn't sure how her parents would take the news.

"Ah, pretty pretty Mademoieselle!" A leering voice called out from the darkness. Evangeline turned.

"Leave me alone." She said firmly, and quickened her pace. The figure, a bony, skinny man appeared out of the shadows and sidled up to her. "What is your name, dearie?"

"Don't touch me." Evangeline snapped, pushing him off her. She began a brisk pace down the road. The man reached out and grabbed her arm, digging his nails into her wrist. She cried out in pain and pulled back.

"You're coming with me." He snarled wickedly, and Evangeline's heart leapt up in her throat. Why, oh why she not let Enjolras escort her home? She looked down, and the evil man had a knife pointed against her stomach. She wanted to throw up, every worse case scenario running through her mind.

She was led down streets, dirty parts of the city she did not recognize. Beggars and orphans lined the roads, clawing at her fancy clothes, begging for change. Evangeline just kept shaking her head, shaking her head because this couldn't be real. This had to be as sort of horrible nightmare in which she would soon wake up from, and Enjolras would be there by her side to hold her and tell her it was all just a dream.

They reached an abandoned shipyard, with heavily made-up whores and pimps crawling around like lice. The man brought Evangeline forward and people stopped to stare at the rich lady come through. She was brought towards a man dressed in an outlandish filthy coat sitting on the sea-worn steps of a ship turned over on its side.

"Thenardier." The man called, and the orange coat looked up. His face was even nastier than the rest of him-hollowed cheeks, yellow and black teeth, horrible, hungry eyes. "I found her walking the streets alone." He gave a rough shove to Evangeline, who stumbled forward. Thenardier got up and began to survey her, lifting her chin, touching her face, her arms.

"This one is pretty." He observed. "She'll pay more for a night."

"A night?" Evangeline cried. "No, no, I can't. I'm not a whore! You can't do this to me, my father is very wealthy! You'll pay for this!"

"Empty threats don't scare me, sweetheart." Thenardier chortled. "Ladies, you know what to do."

Evangeline was dragged off by a swarm of women and into a dimly lit room fully exposed to the outside due to the absence of an entire wall missing from the side of the ship. The women took her cloak and her fancy dresses, giving her a tawdry red dress that was incredibly low cut and only went down to her knees. Evangeline was freezing and terrified as they powdered her face ghost white and her cheeks blood red. Tears rolled down her face as the women bombarded her with questions. All Evangeline wanted was to be back with Enjolras, with his arms around her, keeping her safe. No one knew where she was, and no one would come to save her. She might as well be dead.

* * *

The next day, Enjolras went to Evangeline's house. He had to man up and confront her father, and come clean about his background. Maybe if Barras knew about his wealth, he would change his mind. He knocked on the door and it instantly flew open.

"Have you found-" Barras cut off his sentence when he saw Enjolras. "You! You kidnapped my daughter! Where is she?"

"Kidnapped?" Enjolras cried. "Where is Evangeline? Is she not here?"

"Of course she's not here, you halfwit!" Barras roared. "She ran off with you!"

"No, she returned home last night..." Enjolras' face turned pale and ashen. "Oh, good Lord...we have to find her! Please Monsieur, lend me one of your horses, we have to go find her. She's out there, alone and oh my God..."

"You wretched bastard!" Barras roared grabbing Enjolras's jacket. "My daughter is probably dead and you-"

"I am not a bastard!" Enjolras shouted in the old man's face. "My father is Pierre Abaissé! He owns and controls the banks of Paris! Do not call me such lies!" Enjolras shook with rage. "I want to find your daughter. She's still alive, she has to be. Call the police, and I'll assemble my friends and we'll search every hole in Paris. I'll find your daughter, I swear it."

**End of Chapter Four! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reading so far! It's so encouraging looking at the Traffic Stats and seeing people from all over the world! ^^ But do you know what would be even more encouraging? *cute face* Reviews! No flames please :) **

**Again, I don't own Les Miz or Enjolras. Enjoy xD**

Chapter Five-

Enjolras raced through the streets on Monsieur Barras' horse, Marius and Grantaire on either side. The police had dispatched their entire fleet - after Barras had pulled a few strings. "Marius, go uptown into the heart of the city; Grantaire, you go east. I'll head towards the west."

His friends rode off and Enjolras was about to do the same when he felt a tugging at his boot. An older man in an orange jacket covered in grime was looking up at him. "Sir-"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy." Enjolras cut him off.

"Yes, you must find Mademoieselle Evangeline." Thenardier smirked. "And I happen to know just where she might be."

Enjolras froze, his eyes narrowing. "What do you know?"

"Pay me first, and I'll take you to her." He grinned wickedly. As Enjolras forked over the money, a thought came to him.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded. "Is she hurt?"

"Depends on how quick you are." Thenardier smirked.

"Then quit stalling!" Enjolras roared, giving the snake a hand up onto the horse.

"Please, please Monsieur." Evangeline begged as a sailor grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the edge of a ship. "Please, my Father has friends in high places. He'll have you arrested - hung. Please, sir, don't."

He pushed her up against the side of a ship roughly, and Evangeline's arm scrape the rough wooden planks. She cried out in pain and began to sob.

"Oh please, dearie, I haven't even begun yet." The sailor breathed, his breath hot in the cold April air. It was unnaturally cold that day, and Evangeline was freezing, barely and inadequately dressed for the cold. The sailor's hands were all over her, his mouth at her neck, kissing her ferociously. Evangeline wept silently, tears bleeding the charcoal eyeliner around her eyes. The shame was unbearable, and she had never felt so wretched in her entire life. Here was a respectable young lady being taken like an animal. Her future was ruined - no man would want a prostitute as a bride.

She thought of Enjolras and how upset he would be to see her like this. If she was somehow saved, would he be too disgusted to even look her in the face again? The thought of her beloved made her cry harder, until the sailor slapped her - hard across the face like her father had done.

"Quit your crying, you whore-"

"I'm not a whore!" Evangeline wailed, and collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly, everything felt like too much effort. She just wanted to die, to spare herself the humiliation.

"Not for you to decide, is it?" The sailor crouched down and climbed on top of her when there was a click of a pistol behind him.

"Touch her, and I kill you." A voice snarled, and Evangeline's eyes fluttered open.

"Enjolras!" She nearly wept with relief.

"Oi!" The sailor grunted, getting up. "Wait your turn!"

"She is not yours." Enjolras growled, rage taking over him. "She is not yours. She is a woman, a _lady. _And you treat her like some sort of animal!" Enjolras pointed the gun at the sailor's head. "You'll die for what you've done to her."

"Enjolras!" Evangeline cried just as the soldier tackled him, forcing the arm with the gun in it straight up in the air. The pistol fired and Evangeline screamed, shrinking back. The sailor knocked Enjolras onto his back, and the pistol went skidding out of their reach. Enjolras grabbed the sailor's shoulders and shoved him off, then lunging at the man, swinging blind punches at him, his vision red with rage.

He was furious at himself for allowing this to happen. If he'd only been more persistant about taking her home himself, this never would have happened. He was angry with Thenardier, and he was horrified at himself.

The sailor landed a punch on Enjolras' jaw, which sent him stumbling backwards. The sailor pounced upon Enjolras like a tiger and shoved him against the wall of a ship, curling his hands around his throat.

Neither noticed Evangeline crawling for the gun, using her depleted last stores of energy to make her way slowly towards the pistol. Her shaking hands curled around the barrel of the gun and aimed at the sailors's back. Her arm jerked up and down and she closed her eyes and shot.

The sailor's head exploded in Enjolras' face. Bloody tissue went flying and Evangeline shrieked, dropping the gun and beginning to scream.

"Evangeline!" Enjolras yelled and ran to her. He lifted her in his arms and rocked her freezing body like a baby.

"I killed him...I killed him." She kept repeating, staring at the corpse. Tears flushed her face, as she wept into Enjolras' shirt collar.

"No, my love, my sweet, sweet Evangeline, you saved me." He kissed her cheek. "You are so brave - so, so brave. And I swear before God no one shall ever harm you again. I will never leave you alone again. I am so sorry. I can't believe..."

"Enjolras, it's not your fault." She said quietly. That was when he noticed her condition.

"Oh, sweetheart, your bleeding." He noticed, and it was true. Her entire lower half was stained with blood and she looked incredibly pale. "Come on, let's get you out of here. I'll take you home." He stood and carried her out of the ship. Her body trembled violently in his arms and she took ragged breaths in and out. He passed Thenardier, who gaped openly at them as they passed.

"You did this to her." Enjolras growled. "And I will kill you one day. I will magnify her suffering onto you by a thousand. You will pay dearly Thenardier, but not today." Enjolras lifted Evangeline onto his horse and mounted behind her, holding the reins around her. She leaned heavily against him, her head titled back onto his shoulder.

"Hiya!" He cried and raced the horse to the nearest physicians.

"Monsieurs Abaissé, and Monsieur et Madame Barras," It was late at night when the doctor emerged from Evangeline's room. Evangeline's parents were here and so was Enjolras's father. They had sat here in silence, waiting for news. Enjolras kept standing up, and pacing the waiting room, then sitting down again beside his father, who stared stonily at the floor.

"Evangeline has hypothermia." He announced. "But it is not severe, and she will live. She needs several days to recover though."

"And what of..." Monsieur Barras let his sentence trail off, not really wanting to acknowledge that his daughter had been raped.

"She will..." The doctor cleared his throat. "Not be bearing a child."

Madame Barras shut her eyes tightly together and let a thin stream of air out from her nose. Enjolras stood up again. "Can we see her?"

"She is very tired, and slightly delirious, but yes, you may." Enjolras made to go into the room, but his father caught his arm.

"Let her family see her first." He said quietly, and reluctantly, Enjolras sat back down. "My son," Monsieur Abaissé continued. "Please, tell me what happened."

"How I found her?"

"No, everything." The old man said softly. "You've never mentioned this girl before, how did you meet?"

"It was around three months ago-so in January, I guess." Enjolras said quietly, staring at the door. "I was on my way to my class, when I passed her house. And I saw a young woman out there in the gardens that were covered in snow, and she had this little boy with her - his name was Claude, and he was her little cousin - and they were out in the snow together. And I just stopped walking - going to class just seemed irrelevant now - and I watched her play with him. She just seemed so loving and sweet, and with the snow gently falling around us, it seemed like a dream to me.

"She, ah, she eventually noticed me watching her, and she stopped what she was doing and just stared at me back for a minute or so. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and I remember thinking that she looked like a china doll, she was that flawless. Eventually, I nodded and went on with my way, but every day, I would pass by her house, hoping to see her again.

"I didn't for a while, but in February, when the snow had begun to melt a little, I saw her outside, drawing on a sheet of paper, and she spotted me. She called out 'Monsieur, you are here every day, what business do you have here?' and I said, ah, I don't even know what I said, it was probably something stupid, but that's how we met."

Enjolras was silent for a long time, closing his eyes shut. "And now it will never be the same again." He choked. "I'm responsible for what happened to her. I'm surprised they haven't arrested me yet."

"Enjolras, you're not being fair to yourself." His father said gently and was about to say more when the door opened and Madame Barras stepped out.

"She wants to see you, Monsieur." She said, looking the slightest bit uncomfortable. "She's been demanding it, actually." Enjolras stood and followed her into the room, his heart pounding.

Evangeline's face was clean and she looked exhausted. She still shivered slightly under a warm pile of blankets and quilts, and stared at the ceiling. Enjolras took slow and careful steps over to her side, and sat on the edge of the bed. Evangeline turned as he did so and gave a tired smile. "Enjolras," She breathed, sounding forty years older than she actually was.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently, taking her hand. It felt like ice and he clasped his other hand over it.

"Scared. Cold." She looked away, her lower lip quivering.

"Oh, Evangeline..." He murmured, guilt washing over him. "This was all my fault. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, it wasn't." She was crying now, soft tears trickling down her face. Hesitantly, Enjolras lifted her into his arms, holding her close. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known."

Enjolras put his forehead against hers and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I love you so much."

"I know." She murmured, and he kissed her again.

"Don't ever forget." He said quietly.

"Never." She promised, and he gently laid her back down on the bed, tucking her in again.

"Get some rest." He whispered, bending down to kiss her forehead and turned to go-

-to face Evangeline's father standing right behind him. Enjolras stiffened.

"I-I was wrong about you." Monsieur Barras said quietly. "You weren't who I thought you were-"

"You're only saying that because you know who my father is." Enjolras said coldly, turning to leave, but Barras caught his sleeve.

"You gave me back my daughter." He said firmly. "And I owe you everything for her. But it was your doing what put her in this position. I am willing to drop all charges against you - no fines, no time in prison, but only if you leave town. Get out of Paris, I don't care where, but it is too dangerous for my daughter to be with you. What has happened...can't ever be repeated. It never _should_ have happened in the first place. Leave her, and don't tell her why. She will move on, hopefully with a better man."

"I can't do that." Enjolras shook his head. "When you promise someone something, you are bound until that promise is fulfilled. And I promised that I would never leave her again." He turned and walked out the door, and went to his father.

_"Pére_, it is time to go." He said solemnly, and left with his father out into the night.

**What will happen next? Will Enjolras go to jail? Will Evangeline's father relent? Actually, I don't know either haha, so I'll have some thinking to do ;) Just wanted to give a shout out to judybear236 for editing these for me, and thank you for everyone who has continued to read this. I love reviews and I always respond!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Finally, it seemed, the air began to warm up as the end of April came upon the city of Paris. Evangeline was home, and healthy, but permanently scarred. She doubted that she would ever be the same again. Every night, she was tormented with dreams, dreams of the sailor, of Enjolras never coming. Or Enjolras would come to save her, she would shoot, and his face would be the one that exploded into oblivion. She watched the sailor die millions of times, and then Enjolras being so disgusted with her that he just walked away from the shipyard, leaving her to die.

She awoke in feverish sweats, screaming horribly, her heart threatening to explode from her chest. She was back in the shipyard, freezing and alone. At first, her family would come rushing into the room, fearing an intruder, but eventually, they learned to live with her screams. After waking up, she could never fall back asleep, curling up in her bed and shaking uncontrollably. Weeks passed like this, as April turned to May, and then June.

Enjolras knew of this, because she wrote to him constantly. Little orphan street boys ran back and forth from their houses multiple times a day, for Enjolras couldn't go to her estate as long as Monsieur Barras was there. When Evangeline couldn't sleep, she would open the little wooden box she kept on her nightstand and read his letters to her over and over again.

She remembered the first time she had seen him. Her small cousin Claude, he was only but four years old, was visiting, and she had taken him outside to play in the snow. Claude was so cute, making little snow people and tossing snow around in the air. She had been playing along, holding his hand when suddenly she saw a man standing at the gate, watching them.

His blond curly hair was dusted with the falling snow, and his black overcoat was as well. He wore tall, black boots and appeared to be quite wealthy. His eyes were kind, and his mouth was half-opened in a dazed-looking smile. She stared back at him for a while, with the same curiosity, but eventually, he nodded his head politely and left, going on his way.

She thought of him daily, always peering out the window and watching to see if he would return. Occasionally, she would catch him at the right time looking at the house, shrug, then go on. Evangeline memorized the time he came each morning, and was always at a window, watching for him. A dizzying infatuation? Yes, but she was lonely and she enjoyed it. Then February came, and it had been unusually warm. She had gone outside with her sketching charcoals and easel, and had begun to draw the shape of the old twisted maple tree in the gardens when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man standing at the gate. Evangeline looked up, and to her delight and excitement, it was him! He was watching her like one might revel in a great painting at a museum.

"Monsieur, you are here every day, what business do you have here?" She called out, standing up. He looked startled that she had seen him, but quickly regained his composure.

"It - it is nothing." He fumbled for words. Evangeline walked up to the gate, her lips pressed tightly together to keep from laughing.

"Then is it the house? The estate? You are here daily." Evangeline smirked, biting her lower lip playfully. The man blushed, looking up at the tree in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess you caught me." He laughed. "I was looking for you."

That caught Evangeline off guard, and she was quiet for a moment, opening and closing her mouth, unsure of how to respond. "Me?" She finally manage, surprised. "But, I don't understand..."

"Do you remember that day in January, when you were outdoors with that little boy?"

"My cousin Claude." Evangeline interrupted. "Yes, I remember."

"I thought to myself then, and forgive me for being so bold, but, _She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."_ He said softly. "And I couldn't help but come back the next day, and the next. Mademoiselle..." He stepped up to the wrought-iron gate and curled his fingers around the metal. "I don't even know your name."

"Evangeline." She said breathlessly. "Evangeline Barras. What is your name?"

"Enjolras Abaissé." He smiled, both giddy with excitement. "Mademoiselle Evangeline, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." She blushed, and he took her hand through the gate and kissed it, keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"Mademoiselle!" Both were startled by the call from inside the house. "Evangeline!"

"I have to go." Evangeline breathed, and turned to leave, but Enjolras caught her hand.

"Tomorrow." He said intently. "This time."

"I will be here." She swore, and he released her, watching her jog off to the house.

* * *

It was a usual night for Evangeline. This time, the sailor had turned upon Enjolras and begun to kill him, beating him with a plank of wood, over and over. As Enjolras' blood ran, she screamed in terror until she felt something cold placed upon her forehead, something not in the dream. The nightmare began to fade and she woke up, breathing hard.

Enjolras was sitting beside her, holding one of her hands in his. She blinked, confused. He looked perfectly fine - no gashes splitting his forehead, no bruises or welts decorating his chest like war medals.

"Enjolras-"

"Shh," He murmured, stroking her face gently. "It was only a dream. No one is dying."

"I thought you were." Evangeline murmured, sitting up. "Oh, Enjolras, it's been so long."

"I know, that's why I came to see you, sweetheart." He grinned, the whites of his teeth illuminated in the moonlight. "You're suffering."

"I bear what I must."

"No..." Enjolras breathed, pulling her to him and holding her tight. "No one should have to bear this."

He held her for a long moment, smoothing out her hair down her back. They sat in silence together, their hearts slowing down so that their every beat matched. Finally, Evangeline fell asleep in his arms, and he softly laid her down in the mass of blankets and let her sleep soundlessly for the first time in months.

And so it became the ritual every night. Enjolras would climb the maple to her bedroom window, which was always left unlocked, and awaken Evangeline from her tormented sleep.

One night however, Monsieur Barras couldn't sleep, and he began to wander the house - as was his habit. He stopped by Evangeline's room, surprised that he couldn't hear her usual screams of distress.

His aging ears picked up a sound, a low murmur inside her room. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Evangeline, you are safe now, you are safe." A low whisper, definitely a man's voice. "I will never leave you."

Barras' blood went cold. It was Enjolras! The nerve that boy had, to sneak into his house at night like a burglar!

He had noticed that Evangeline had been unusually quiet these last few days, and this must be why. He was furious, and his twisted mind worked out a plot. The next morning he would send for the police, and when Enjolras came that evening, he'd walk straight into a trap. It was foolproof, and the little bastard couldn't escape prison this time. Hopefully, Barras thought, he would be there long enough for Evangeline to forget about him.

**Thanks so much again guys for continuing to read! Your support means everything to me! Thanks again to judybear236 for editing and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven! I'm so excited that this has gotten so far an I am always amazed looking at the Traffic Stats at how many views this has already gotten so quickly. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven-

Enjolras arrived at the Barras Estate at his usual time in the middle of the night. He climbed the gate and landed nimbly in the yard, as silent as a cat. He did not see the policeman hiding behind the shrubbery, or the two peering in from the windows. Enjolras climbed the tree, oblivious, and entered Evangeline's room. She had come to expect him, and was already awake when he arrived.

"Hello," She said and he sat down on the bed and kissed her, leaning over her without a word.

"I love you so much." He said softly, his eyes soft and caring.

"I love you too." She murmured, settling into his arms and resting her head back against his shoulder. He pressed his nose to hers playfully and she grinned. "Someday, my Father will relent. I'll make him relent, and then we won't have to hide any more."

"I'd like that," Enjolras gave a soft laugh. "My arms are getting sore from climbing the tree."

"Builds muscle. And character." Evangeline patted his chest playfully. After she was asleep, Enjolras descended from the window, landing in the arms of the tree and sliding down, having done this many a time before.

"Stop." He froze, and turned around, his hands raised in the air. Police swarmed out of their hiding places, and Barras came out the front door. "Monsieur Abaissé, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, kidnapping, defiance of personal wishes, and manslaughter." Barras said coldly. "You will be taken into custody of the law, and you will stay in prison."

Policemen surrounded Enjolras and chained his wrists together, and lifting him onto a horse. Barras stepped up to him. "I told you to stay away from my daughter. I gave you a chance, but you didn't listen. You must understand, there will always be repercussions for what you do. The bad must be punished, and you will be punished severely."

Enjolras glared down at the old man, then looked up at Evangeline's window. "Don't tell her." He murmured. "She's asleep now, but when she awakens, don't tell her that this is what happened to me. It will break her heart."

"Enjolras," Barras patted his arm in mock sympathy. "Now, why would I do anything for you?"

"She hates you." Enjolras said quietly. "She hates what you've done - keeping us apart. This is your last chance, Barras. If you take me away, she'll never forgive you."

"You say these things to make yourself feel better." Barras sneered. "But in time, whilst you rot in prison, she will find a man, a man without morals as _loose_ as yours, and she will fall in love with him. They will be married, and she will bear his children. My Evangeline will forget you ever existed, and when your corpse is tossed into the Seine, she will be happy and content with her life. You will be nothing but an ugly stain in her memory. Take him away." He ordered.

The horse galloped off, leaving Enjolras to digest what Barras had just told him. And as much as he didn't want to believe it, the old man's words were laced with truth.

* * *

At the prison, Enjolras was stripped of his clothes and belongings and given the red prisoners outfit. They tied him to a chair and forced him to confess to every "crime" he had committed with a gun pointed to his head. There was no trial. They cut his curly blond hair off and he was assigned a jail cell with three other inmates, all chained to the wall like animals. And thus, Enjolras Abaissé became prisoner 51410.

He accepted this punishment with no opposition, no aggression. He voiced his confession emotionlessly, and didn't utter a word as they shoved him roughly in the jail cell with the others, who looked up in surprise. It was only after the police were gone did he suddenly get up and run for the door, yelling Evangeline's name. The chains around his neck and limbs stopped him though, and he fell short by the door, every emotion washing over him now.

"Barras, you bastard!" He roared, causing the other prisoners around him to look up. "How could you?! How could you do this?! I am an innocent man! I have done no crime!" Tears washed down his face like Evangeline's did when he found her in the shipyard. He cried shamelessly like a girl, screaming at Barras, who couldn't hear, and weeping for Evangeline.

Enjolras shouted at every guard who passed, but none would listen, having heard it all before. Finally, he retreated back into the corner of the cell, and pulled his head to his knees and shut his eyes tightly together, willing none of this to be real.

* * *

Evangeline lived the next day in oblivion, not knowing how her beloved suffered in prison. She went about her day normally, but at night, there was no solace from her nightmares, and no Enjolras, even when she woke up at around the time he usually arrived. She waited all night for him, until the small hours of the morning, but of course, he never came.

She penned a letter and sent it to his address the next afternoon, but within an hour, the page boy came back with news that "Monsieur Enjolras" was no where to be found.

"Then I will find Marius." Evangeline murmured, and took her coat and hat and went out into the city. She waited for Marius outside his class, and when he was finished, walked up to him.

"Monsieur," She said worriedly, searching for Enjolras as one of the students behind him. "Is Enjolras here today?"

"No, he wasn't." Marius said, furrowing his brow. "How are you Evangeline? You look tired."

"I've been having trouble sleeping, but it's nothing." She said dismissively. "He always comes by every nigh - _day_ - but he didn't yesterday. And he wasn't at his apartment either."

"Well that's odd," Marius mused. "Come with me, we'll go find him. Let's ask an officer, they might have seen him." They walked the streets of Paris until they found a man in uniform.

"Monsieur, we're looking for a man by the name of Enjolras Abaissé," Marius said politely. "He's a little taller than me, has blond curly hair-"

"I've seen him," The police officer nodded. "Last night at the Barras residence. We arrested him." Evangeline's blood froze in her veins.

"Arrested?" Marius gasped. "Why?"

"He had some sort of business against the Master Barras. He was arrested last night and confessed to all his crimes. He'll be in jail for a very long time now." The officer suddenly raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "Why do you need to know? Do you have some business with Abaissé?"

"Jail!?" Evangeline shrieked, just as Marius put an arm around her and began to steer her away.

"Thank you, Monsieur, for your time." He said graciously and led Evangeline away.

"My father did this, I know it!" Evangeline raged. "He paid a large sum to lock Enjolras away. This isn't fair! He has no right! No authority!"

"I'm afraid the rich have quite a bit of authority, Evangeline." Marius scowled bitterly.

"Oh, Marius, he's your friend!" Evangeline cried. "You can't lose hope!"

"I won't," He said. "I'll be Enjolras' lawyer and I'll notify his father, but there's not very much we can do."

"Couldn't we sue him? My father, I mean."

"We can't sue, only Enjolras has the power to do that," Marius sighed. "It sounds like they forced him to confess, and with the confession-" Marius stopped, seeing Evangeline's face. She would be crushed if she knew there was no hope for Enjolras. She saw his expression, and knew the future looked bleak as well.

"Let me talk to my father," She said persistently. "I'll try to reason with him."

"Well then I wish you luck, Evangeline." Marius offered his arm and she took it. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

Evangeline reached her house and stormed into her father's study without Marius. He looked up from his papers, as she slammed her fist on the desk. "Release him," She demanded, her eyes like fire.

"Ah, found out about Enjolras, have you?" He scoffed. "I'm doing you a favor. Getting rid of him is getting rid of a nuisance to the public."

"You convicted an innocent man!" Evangeline screamed. "He's in prison for doing what? Comforting me? Saving my life?"

"Breaking and entering!" Her father got up and shouted. "And he kidnapped you!"

"I went along willingly!" Evangeline shook with anger, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She stepped up to her father. "I don't care what you think of him, but you cannot see past the fact that he isn't what you expected him to be! I love him, and he loves me, and you keep interfering! I just don't understand why you hate him so much! If money is a problem, then he's fully equipped to provide for me! Isn't that all you care about? He'll pay a massive dowry, if that's what you want. He'll do anything for me - he already has."

"He is corrupting your morals-"

"My morals have corrupted themselves!" Evangeline screamed. "Release him, tell the police you were wrong. Release him, or I'll...I'll -"

"You are powerless, my dear." Barras said snidely.

"Stop." Evangeline was in his face now, glaring up at him. "I am _not_ your dear, and I am not yours. You do not control me. I demand before God that you release him, or upon my name, I shall damn you to Hell."

"You cannot damn the condemned," Barras snarled. "Go back to your quarters."

"No."

"Evangeline, that was an order."

"I will not move until you promise to free him."

"And I will never do so."

**Thank you so much everybody! Hugs and kisses to all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I also wanted to mention that I always listen to music when I write, and when I was writing the jail scenes and Enjolras' arrest, I was listening to Message for the Queen, it's from the movie 300 and by Tyler Bates. I just felt that it really captured the emotional piece in that scene, so I wanted to share. Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, this seems to be just going by so fast. I'm so touched by everyone who has read and continued to read this, as I've only had it up for about three days or so. Thank you to everyone and here's Chapter Eight!**

Chapter Eight-

"51410."

"51410."

"51410. Wake up. You have to get up, or you're going to miss breakfast."

Enjolras blinked his eyes, the blurred images slowly coming into focus. He lifted his hand and found it heavier than usual, and rubbed his eyes, the chain hitting his legs. He must have fallen asleep, he presumed.

The prisoners were crowded around him, as close as they could get due to the confining chains. "Come on 51410, it's breakfast. If you don't get up when they come, you won't get any." A man with shocking red hair said earnestly.

"I don't want breakfast," Enjolras mumbled. He doubted he would ever want to eat again. He felt nothing but pain, the horrible kind you know can't be changed.

"Yes you do," An old man with a thick, dirty beard said kindly, and tugged on Enjolras' arm. "You need to eat."

"For this Evangeline you kept talking about in your sleep." The red-head said, half-jokingly, but Enjolras couldn't help but give an audible cry of pain. Even her name hurt to hear.

"Ah, leave him alone, Begnoche," The old man reprimanded sternly. "Come on 51410, you have to eat. You'll need your strength."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Enjolras snapped. "And my name isn't 51410. I am Enjolras Abaissé."

"I'm Verot," said the old man. He gestured to Begnoche and a man who was silent in the corner. "This is Begnoche, and that's Lafollette. He doesn't speak."

"What are you all in here for?" Enjolras asked bitterly, getting to his feet.

"Stealing," Begnoche grunted, leaning towards the barred door and looking for an officer.

"Trespassing," Verot muttered. "But I was homeless, and I didn't have any place to stay."

"And with Lafollette, we don't know," Begnoche spotted a guard. "Hey! We're all awake and up! We want to eat!"

"What are you in here for?" Verot asked, and Enjolras looked away.

"Loving too much." The guard opened the cell gate, and Enjolras noted the gun holstered on one side of his belt, and a whip on the other. He went to Enjolras first and turned him to face the wall.

"Put your hands up against the wall where I can see them," The officer ordered, and Enjolras obeyed. The officer unchained his wrists, and then quickly cuffed them together in front of him with about a foot of length. He unchained Enjolras' ankles and did the same, but left the chain encircling his neck attached to the wall and went to all the other prisoners in turn. After all being tied together with the chains around their necks, the officer led the group out of the cell and through the dank, musty halls into a massive hall. The group of four were shoved to the ground, and given each a small bowl of what was supposed to be porridge. Enjolras looked around as the others began to shovel the gruel in their mouths with their fingers as fast as they could, making sickening noises as they did so.

He turned and peered back into the slush into his bowl. It was gray and had suspicious lumps scattered through it. Cautiously, he dipped a finger in and tasted it. His mouth curled back in disgust, but he forced it down, gagging afterward. It looked and smelled like it was weeks old, but he made himself swallow another bite.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw all three of the other prisoners watching him intently. He turned to Verot, who was chained next to him. "Here," He extended the bowl to the old man. "I - I can't eat this. You have it." Verot descended upon the mush like a hawk, and wolfed it down.

"How do you eat that stuff?" Enjolras asked in disgust.

"You don't get much here," Begnoche said, just as two policemen got up and dragged the group up and began herding the groups of prisoners outside into a massive pen. Thankfully, they unchained the men from each other, so that they had some freedom to move around, and Enjolras slowly walked the perimeter of the courtyard.

The sky was grey today, and seemed to be one big cloud, draping the city in gloom. Enjolras thought of Evangeline, and where she must be. Had she gone looking for him? Had she confronted her father? Did she even know he was gone?

"Hey! 51410!" A gruff voice shouted behind him, knocking him out of his thoughts. Enjolras turned around and saw a massive man with no neck and beady black eyes standing behind him. "You listen when I talk to you! You think you're better than us?"

"No," Enjolras said quietly, not wanting to pick a fight he knew he would lose.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The massive man lifted a meaty hand and shoved Enjolras back. "What's your name?"

"Abaissé," Enjolras said, keeping eye contact at all times.

"Abaissé..." The man said, almost savoring it. "Was that you who I heard screaming yesterday?" Enjolras said nothing, turning his head and walking away. "What was her name? Emilie? Ivette? Evangeline?"

"Desmarais, enough..." Someone warned, but the hulking beast didn't hear.

"Stop," Enjolras said weakly.

"Evangeline, that was it!" Desmarais cried triumphantly. "Who is this girl?"

"Desmarais, stop," The same voice tried again. Enjolras halted in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"Do not speak of her," Enjolras growled. "Her name isn't worthy to pass your godforsaken mouth."

"Ah, a little poet, I see?" Desmarais snorted, then slowly stepped up to Enjolras until their chests touched. "I bet you were a pretty boy, weren't you? Well let me teach you a lesson, _Abaissé_. Nothing pretty lasts in prison. Not even you." Desmarais brought a massive fist around and delivered a blow to the side of Enjolras' head. He went flying, staggering back, as pain rang like a bell inside him. Desmarais sauntered over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs, and Enjolras sucked in air painfully.

The other prisoners had crowded around them, cheering for Desmarais, and some encouraging Enjolras to get back up and fight. "Come on pretty boy," Desmarais lifted Enjolras up by his shirt collar and back to his feet. "Hit me."

Enjolras raised his hands, blood running from his nose where he'd fallen. He jabbed a weak punch, which only made Desmarais laugh even harder. Desmarais punched him hard in the gut and roared with laughter, clearly enjoying this. Enjolras fell to the ground, and all of a sudden, an image of Evangeline late at night came to him. She was cuddled against him, and he was complaining about having to climb the tree every night. "Builds muscle. And character." She had teased, patting his chest. Suddenly, Enjolras was filled with a new fire, and he got to his feet. "I will make you proud," He muttered under his breath and jumped upon Desmarais, clawing, scratching, kicking and punching like a demonic animal, screaming his lungs out.

"You do not speak of her that way!" He roared. "She is my Evangeline! Mine! No one can take her away!" All the times he had wanted to strangle Barras had been released, and Enjolras was relentless. Every blow Desmarais had given to him, Enjolras barely felt, only to bounce back quickly and strike Desmarais from a new angle.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He didn't even hear the police until they were pulling them apart, chaining Enjolras' back up again and holding him back.

"You can't touch her!" He roared, fighting hard. Police swarmed the courtyard again and began to get the prisoners under control, and Enjolras was dragged towards the wall, forced to his knees and his hands were tied above his head. They tore away his red shirt until he was naked from the waist up.

"Fighting is forbidden," A gruff voice growled, and suddenly Enjolras' skin lit up with immeasurable pain. He cried out as the lash cracked against his back again, and buried his head against his elbow in agony. He couldn't count how many more times they whipped him, but he only knew when they finally relented, leaving Enjolras on his own outside.

* * *

"A cotillion?" Evangeline raised her eyebrows in disgust when he mother presented her with the invitation. "I'm not going."

"Oh, yes you are!" Madame Barras said in shock. "I've already responded and the Babineaux family is delighted that you will be attending."

"Mother, please, I don't want to go. I won't know anybody-"

"Then it will be a chance for you to meet new people!" She cried, and Evangeline's expression fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it." Evangeline got up and walked out of the room. How could she be so insensitive towards all that she had been through? Did he parents really expect her to just forget Enjolras? These last few days had been hell for her. She couldn't help but imagine all the horrible things they were doing to him in prison, and that made every night worse. Nightmares of the sailor were gone, and now she would be walking through the desolate streets of Paris, and never be able to find him, or that she would stumble upon his dead corpse in the garden - a feeble attempt by her father to cover up what he had done.

One night, during the screaming, Paulette entered her room, fully dressed, and awoke Evangeline. "Come along, miss, get dressed," She said firmly, carrying a lantern. "We're going to see a cousin of mine."

"We are?" Evangeline obeyed, still half-way under the confines of sleep. They left the house together in the carriage, and Paulette stopped them at the edges of the city, where the poor lived. Evangeline had only been here once, and she had never wanted to go back. "Paulette, no, I want to go home." She looked around, fearful of any snatchers lurking in the darkness.

"We're no where near the shipyard," Paulette muttered and entered an old looking house. Evangeline hesitantly followed, and was surprised by what she saw. Brightly colored scarves lined the walls and the ceilings and glittering trinkets shone from almost every square foot. The room smelled heavily of incense making Evangeline feel light and relaxed, if not slightly drunk. She reached out and touched a slowly turning diamond-shaped piece of glass that split rainbows around the room.

"Don't touch that, dearie." She turned and saw an old woman with a scarf around her head sitting in a chair behind her. She fit the stereotypical image of a gypsy, and Evangeline's heart sank.

"Paulette, I don't need my fortune told," She sighed, but looking around, could not find the old woman anywhere.

"Come here, sweetheart." The gypsy beckoned, and Evangeline sat down across from her in spite of herself, willing to humor the woman. The woman took her hands in hers, and shut her eyes. "You have been troubled recently, haven't you?"

"What has Paulette told you?" Evangeline frowned.

"You have nightmares every night." The woman knotted her brow together. "Horrible dreams, of a man in a shipyard, a sea-faring man, isn't it? He has hurt you."

"Paulette told you that."

"Paulette has told me nothing," The gypsy murmured. "The man, a sailor? He wears a green vest and dirty black pants. His breath smells like fish and wine." Evangeline suddenly went cold. No one but her would know that. How had the gypsy possibly picked up upon that? "And there is another man, who saved you from your dreams," She continued. "He is tall, and strong. A handsome fellow. He is quite wealthy, isn't he? Do you know who I am seeing?"

"Enjolras," Evangeline breathed, her heart beating faster. "How do you-"

"This Enjolras, he is suffering now. He is in pain."

"No," Evangeline shook her head. "Tell me what you see! What is happening to him?"

"Blood, a - a fight." The gypsy pressed a hand to her forehead. "He lives, but they have punished him. The real punishment for him though, is being taken away from you."

"Oh, Enjolras..." Evangeline bowed her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"I see, I see prisoners...walking through the streets. They are miserable. And there is a man, a man with dark hair and a black overcoat. He is furious." The gypsy woman stopped, and looked up at Evangeline. "I got a number, but I don't know what it means. 51410."

"Neither do I..." Evangeline stood up, not feeling very comforted at all. "Ah, thank you, Madame. I think I'll be leaving." The woman got up and began rummaging through a shelf with some questionable ingredients.

"For your dreams." She handed Evangeline several small bags. Tea bags. "May they be in peace."

**Okay, so that's the end of Chapter Eight! I'm not horribly happy with this one, but the Cotillion will be in the next one, so (hopefully) that should be good. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and I just made a new poll, so please be sure to check that out too!**


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later...

Chapter Nine-

The Babineaux mansion was on the southern edge of Paris, atop of a hill. The carriages had to circle around a massive cul-de-sac just to reach the front of the house. Evangeline could scarcely breathe, due to the corset, and the fact that there would be hundreds of people here tonight. She was never one for large crowds, and dances were never something she had enjoyed.

She exited the carriage with her mother, and walked inside the house. People in lavish party dresses milled around the rooms surrounding the dance floor, and waiters dressed in fine white suits skirted around the party-goers carrying thin flutes of champagne high over their heads. When her mother's attention was on someone else, Evangeline snatched two and downed them both. There were so many people here, and she knew none of them. She felt a thin, gloved hand on her arm and turned, instantly hiding the champagne flutes behind her back. It was her mother.

"Evangeline, go dance," She chided, nodding her head towards the dance floor. "You look so lonely."

"I wouldn't know the dance," Evangeline shook her head, while her mother fussed over her hair, fixing stray pieces.

"Oh, it's not that hard." She stepped back and examined Evangeline's appearance. "You look so pretty tonight. Go and have some fun." Evangeline turned and walked towards the dance floor.

"I most certainly will not," She muttered under her breath, and stood in the corner, nursing another flute of champagne. How could everyone here look so happy and act like nothing in this world could ever be wrong? She thought of what the gypsy woman had said, about Enjolras suffering in jail. How she longed to take his place there, to comfort his wounds, to hold him close again.

"Mademoiselle," Evangeline looked up, and a man in a black suit was standing in front of her. He had short black hair and green eyes, and wasn't bad looking, she had to admit. "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand, and Evangeline sighed.

"Thank you, Monsieur, but I'm not very good," She looked down, wanting him to leave, but he was persistent.

"Then I'll teach you." Evangeline found herself taking his hand and walking out onto the floor. It was a slower song, and the young man gently placed her hand on his shoulder and put one around her waist. "My name is Thierry Babineaux."

"This is your house?" Evangeline asked politely, forcing a smile.

"My uncle's," Thierry said modestly. "I normally live in Nice, but I stay here during the summer."

"It's very well-decorated." She slowly moved along with him to the swaying beat of the music. "And your uncle appears to be quite popular."

"I barely know any of these people," Thierry scoffed. "They're all my uncle's friends. And I don't know you." He winked mischievously and Evangeline rolled her eyes internally.

"My name is Evangeline Barras," She said politely, and he raised her hand above his head so that she walked around him in unison with the other couples.

"It is my pleasure." He kissed her hand, and Evangeline turned away demurely. He was being so sweet to her, so kind, and she didn't deserve it, she thought to herself.

"Mine as well," Evangeline said politely, and the song ended soon afterwards. She was thankful; her stomach felt like mush, probably from the alcohol. Evangeline rarely drank, but tonight, she considered it necessary.

"Shall we dance the next?" He asked, and she politely shook my head.

"I - I've had too much to drink," She suddenly blurted out, and then clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh, my God, I didn't just say that. I'm so sorry." Evangeline felt her face turning a bright red. But Thierry only began to chuckle.

"There's a patio out near the back. No one will be there." Thierry offered his arm, and she took it, her head pounding. Had this headache come from nowhere? She let him lead her out into the night air, and sat down on a bench, clasping her head in her hands.

"Mademoiselle, if you don't mind me asking...how much did you have?" Thierry said kindly, taking a seat beside her.

"Three glasses of champagne," Evangeline confessed. "And I think one was my limit. I was just so nervous...I'm sorry, Monsieur, you don't need to stay with me. Go back to your party, I'll be alright." She suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of nausea and bolted towards the edge of the patio, vomiting up her dinner.

"Evangeline!" Thierry cried, running to her side. He took her by the shoulders and gently sat her down on the deck. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth, mortified.

"Monsieur, you should go," She murmured.

"No, no," Thierry shook his head, kneeling down at her side. "How do you feel? Do you think you'll be sick again?"

"Just nerves and three flutes of champagne," Evangeline muttered. "That was way over my limit. Thierry," She grabbed the lapel of his jacket and stared him in the eye. "Please don't tell my mother. She'll be horrified."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Thierry promised. "And why would you possibly be nervous? Every man here has asked about you. You look lovely tonight."

"You're just saying that," Evangeline said dismissively. She swallowed, feeling disgusting. "I - I need to lie down."

"There are several guest bedrooms upstairs," Thierry said kindly, helping her to her feet. She swayed on her feet, and Evangeline leaned heavily against his arm.

"Thierry, I don't know if I can stand," She made to sit back down again, but Thierry suddenly scooped Evangeline up in his arms, resting her head upon his shoulder. Evangeline gasped. "Thierry!"

"Shh, don't be afraid." He began to walk back up into the house. Evangeline shut her eyes tight. He wouldn't dare try to hurt her, would he? This part of the house was quiet, and all the guests were farther away, too far to hear her scream. Thierry carried her up the stairs, bridal style, and Evangeline found her words of protest catching in her throat.

Thierry opened the door of one of the rooms and gently laid Evangeline down upon a soft bed. "I'll leave the door open in case you need anything."

"Thank you," She relaxed. He wasn't going to hurt her after all. He was just being a gentleman - there were still some of those left, weren't there? She listened to Thierry walk out of the room. Evangeline knew that he was the exact type of man her father would approve of. Thierry was rich, polite, an had a genuine heart, but Evangeline couldn't love him. She only wished Enjolras would come in Thierry's place, that she could dance with him and not be so afraid.

A tear silently rolled down her face. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to him, and now he was in prison. Did he hate her right now, for being the cause of his suffering? Did he regret ever loving her in the first place?

* * *

July, 1828-

The entire prison was abuzz with talk from the inmates. Rumors were circulating of a mass exodus from the prisons. The prisoners would be deported to labor camps around the countryside.

"Slave labor," Enjolras muttered, when the official announcement came. Something ha changed him deep inside. There was almost a constant anger inside him, and he felt so full of hate towards the guards and everyone here. Without Evangeline, he had become a different man. Never did he smile, or laugh with the other inmates in his cell. He wanted vengeance.

The day came for the exodus of the prisoners, and they were all chained together, like cattle, and began a march through the streets of Paris. It was not so much for the convenience of the roads directly through Paris, but for the humiliation of the prisoners and for the enjoyment of the public.

It was a hot summer morning when the march began. The prisoners were marched according to number, and 51410 was in the back. Evangeline was in town with Thierry, on their way to a picnic in the park, when she heard the commotion in the streets. "What is that?" She turned. "It looks like a parade of some sort."

Thierry knew full well what was going on, and tried to redirect her attention. "I don't really want to see it," He murmured and pointed towards a park. "Look, here's a nice spot in the shade."

"You go set up," She said dismissively. "I want to see what it is." Evangeline began a quick walk towards the crowds of people cheering, or was it jeering? She pushed through the groups of people and froze.

Thousands of men, bound by chains, were being led through the streets by mounted police officers, carrying guns in their belts. The prisoners looked like they hadn't drunk in ages, and slowly stumbled along, breathing heavily. They all had numbers printed upon their red shirts, 39589, 39590...

Suddenly, the gypsy's prophecy rang in her ears. "I see, I see prisoners...walking through the streets. They are miserable. And there is a man, a man with dark hair and a black overcoat. He is furious. I got a number, but I don't know what it means. 51410."

"51410," Evangeline gasped. "Enjolras' prison number!" She tore down the streets and began to search for 51410.

"Evangeline!" Thierry roared behind her. The man with dark hair and a black overcoat. She ignored him, and continued to run, screaming Enjolras' name.

And then she saw him. He was on his hands and knees, stopping the line. He was breathing hard, his shallow chest rising and falling dramatically. His hair had been cut short and his face was bruised and bleeding, but his eyes were still the same. Brown, soft and impossibly wretched.

"Enjolras!" She shrieked and ran to his side. He didn't even look up, but he heard her. Evangeline burst into tears, holding his face and lifting it up to hers. "My Enjolras, oh God in Heaven, what have they done to you?"

"Evangeline?" He croaked. The poor man thought that he had died and here was his angel, here to take him to heaven. But why was the angel crying so hard, and holding on so tightly it hurt?

"I'm here, I'm here." She said consolingly. "I love you so much Enjolras, and I never stopped, do you hear me? I never stopped loving you."

"Is it really you?" Enjolras was still in shock. "Evangeline, oh thank God..." She stared in horror at the chains around his neck, his hands, that scraped his skin raw.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Evangeline promised running her hands along his unshaven face. "Police!"

"Evangeline!" Thierry came up behind her. His voice sounded thick, restrained. "Who is this man?"

"His name is Enjolras; I'll explain later," Evangeline said hurriedly, trying to attract an officer's attention. A man on horseback trotted over.

"Mademoieselle, please step away from the prisoner," He ordered. "He is a dangerous criminal."

"No, he's not, I know him!" She cried. "He's Abaissé's son, and he's done no wrong! Please, Monsieur, I know this man, he is not a prisoner."

"How can I believe you?" The officer turned to Thierry. "Take her out of here. It's no place for a lady."

"Summon my father, Monsieur Abaissé," Enjolras said weakly. "He will recognize me. He knows I am innocent."

"Come on then," The officer took Enjolras out of the line - which had stopped due to the scene Evangeline had created. Monsieur Abaissé was sent for, and Enjolras was seated under a tree, the officer's eyes constantly upon him. Evangeline was hysterical, sobbing, holding onto his shirt, his shoulders, bringing him water and telling him over and over that she loved him.

Thierry stood angrily and uncomfortably off to the side, stealing jealous glances in Enjolras' direction. This was not at all how he had imagined it to be. Evangeline had never mentioned this man in the weeks that he had known her, and now she was acting like he didn't even exist. Thierry looked in their direction, and saw her kiss his forehead. She had never been so loving towards him before, but he had always assumed she was just shy.

"What is this?" The party looked up and there was Monsieur Abaissé, hurrying towards them. "My son..." He froze when he saw Enjolras. "Release him." He breathed in shock. "Now!" He yelled, and reluctantly, the policeman undid Enjolras' bonds. As soon as he was free, Enjolras wrapped his arms tightly around Evangeline, breathing in the scent of a clean, beautiful woman.

"I thought I would never see you again," He choked, kissing her hard on the lips. Thierry turned and stormed away, furious. "I thought - I thought I would die there." He was suddenly overcome with emotion, and buried his head in her shoulder, forcing back tears. "I never forgot you."

"I never did either," Evangeline murmured and they kissed again. "And I will never, ever love anyone but you."

"That man-"

"Was nothing more than a suitor my parents are making me see," Evangeline promised. "Enjolras, I would never forget you in a thousand years. I swear to God."

**Wow, this has surpassed a thousand views! Thank you so much everybody! Xoxoxo! Oh, and you know what's coming next... PLEASE REVIEW**!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

Enjolras lay in his bed at home, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. A doctor had been by last and tended to his wounds, and put him on a high-carb diet to gain back weight. He was underfed and dehydrated, to the point where he was slightly delusional. He fumbled for the glass of water on his bed stand and drank, letting the water run down his chin and chest, until it was soaked up under the sheets.

_What now?_ He thought, his gaze focusing on a crack in the ceiling. He was in no state to get up and begin wandering the streets again, but that would soon change. And what then? Would he just march up to Evangeline's house and demand to see her? His father was furious at Barras for doing this to him, and he wanted to sue.

There was a knock on the door, and Enjolras grunted a, "Come in." It was his father, who walked in slowly, carrying a briefcase. Monsieur Abaissé sat down carefully on Enjolras' bed. "Enjolras," He said quietly, and Enjolras turned his head.

"Yes?"

"I have the papers and the lawyers ready. Do you want to sue Barras?" Enjolras closed his eyes tightly.

"No," He mumbled, turning over onto his stomach. Abaissé flinched, staring uncomfortably at the scars on his son's back. In prison, they'd become infected, and the doctor had been busy last night drawing the disease out. He'd had to reopen the wounds to do this, and Abaissé had been in the other room, unable to watch. Occasionally, he had heard Enjolras cry out in pain, and it was like a knife in his own heart. He wanted Barras to pay with everything he had, after what he had done to his son, his only heir.

"Enjolras, he was responsible for what they did to you in that...that _hell._ How could you possibly not want to make him pay?" Abaissé cried.

"Because then Evangeline would suffer for it. And I can't hurt her any more than I already have," Enjolras muttered into the pillow. His father sighed, and stood up.

"Your sacrifice and your suffering is noble," He touched his son's shoulder, avoiding the gash that snaked up to the base of his skull. "Make sure it's for the right reasons."

"Okay," Enjolras mumbled, and as Abaissé reached the door, he turned around.

"And Enjolras, please put on some clothes and clean yourself," He frowned. "There will be people visiting today, and they would not take kindly to seeing my naked son lying on his bed, doing nothing."

* * *

"Thierry?" Evangeline looked up from her sketch in the park when she thought that she saw a familiar head of dark hair pass by. She set down her charcoals and stood up, leaving the half finished picture where it was. "Thierry! Monsieur Babineaux!" She ran up to his side and he froze, looking almost frightened when he saw her.

"Mademoiselle, I-"

"I wanted to apologize," She blurted out. "About yesterday, and about everything. I should have told you, and I was leading you on. And I'm really, really sorry."

"Who was he?" Thierry said in a very small voice. "How do you know him?"

"We met this January, and-" Evangeline couldn't finish when she saw Thierry's expression. He looked so hurt, so sad, that she couldn't say that she loved Enjolras instead. "Thierry, I'm not good enough for you. What you want from me, I can't give." Evangeline closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Don't waste your time, Monsieur, not on me."

She turned to leave, but Thierry reached out and took her hand, holding her back. "Evangeline, my time is never wasted when I am with you," His bright green eyes pleaded with hers, and she looked down.

"I should leave," Evangeline let go of Thierry's hand and walked slowly back to her easel, where she saw a little boy with his hands around her drawing, who was staring at her in a mix of fear and an instinct to run. "Take it." Evangeline said blankly, and the boy tore off the picture and ran off into the park.

* * *

Enjolras was awake now, and partially dressed in trousers, boots and an undershirt, but not really doing much. He paced the house, but when his legs grew too tired, he was forced to sit down again. He had become obsessed with the idea of building up his strength again, his body. During his time in prison, he had thought a lot, and he had thought of Thenardier.

That night in the shipyard still hadn't left him, and he'd been tormented with flashbacks of the night in his dreams. He remembered his promise to the horrid old man as well, about making him pay for everything that he'd done to Evangeline. And now that he was free, would this not be the perfect time to destroy him?

Enjolras got up and went to the stables, using one of his father's canes to walk. He mounted a horse and took up a pistol, which he hid in his belt, and began to race towards the shipyard, which was on the opposite edge of the city. Pedestrians stopped and stared, or got out of the way when he approached. It was an unusual sight to see a respectable man barely dressed, racing through the streets.

Marius was just getting out of class, when he saw Enjolras coming up the street. Marius had heard what had happened the other day, and had been meaning to visit his friend, but had never had the time to. "Enjolras!" He shouted, running out into the street. Enjolras saw him and slowed, keeping the horse at a slow trot.

"Marius, there's not time," He looked down at his friend. "I have to kill a man."

"What?" Marius cried. "Enjolras, what are you talking about?" Suddenly, his face fell in horror. "You're not going after Barras, are you?"

"No, Thenardier," Enjolras looked distracted. "I have to go."

"Who is Thenardier? Enjolras, you're delirious."

"He hurt Evangeline!" Enjolras shouted, and several people looked over. "He hurt her, and I promised him that I'd kill him. And I have to fulfill that promise." Marius didn't know what had happened to Evangeline, but he saw his friends pain and rage.

"Take me to this Thenardier," Marius said softly, and climbed upon the horse. Enjolras rode, saying nothing, and reached the shipyard. Both dismounted, and Marius led the horse behind him. He didn't question why they were in this desolate place, with whores running around, and little bastard children squealing and chasing each other. Marius felt out of place and uncomfortable, but followed his friend regardless.

"Where is Thenardier?" Enjolras stopped a snatcher in his tracks. The man, seeing Marius, pointed and scampered off. Enjolras walked under an over-turned ship and stepped inside what was once the captain's quarters. Thenardier was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, an empty bottle of vodka clenched in his fist.

Enjolras took out the pistol and knelt by his side, pressing the barrel of the gun to Thenardier's matted hair. _It would be so easy,_ He thought, and slowly lowered the hammer. _One jerk of the finger, and he would be gone. He wouldn't hurt anyone else._

And it would be a public service, wouldn't it? To get rid of a man doing this to many other girls, no doubt. He shouldn't exist, he didn't deserve too. But something about the way he was lying there, so helpless, touched Enjolras' heart. He wouldn't kill an unsuspecting man, who had no way of fighting back. Evangeline would never want to see him again, and he couldn't live with himself. His hands shaking, he put the gun on the floor, facing away from Thenardier, and ran his sweating palms down his face, shaking slightly. "I can't," He murmured. "I just can't, Marius."

"It's okay," His friend laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing." Marius picked up the gun and put the hammer back in place. "Come on, let's go home."

**Sorry this one is shorter, and (I'm not really sure why it's doing this) I apologize if the spacer between Enjolras and Evangeline's perspective doesn't work. For some reason, it doesn't save, and I don't know why so if some parts seem just to jump like that, there's your answer. Thank you for everyone for continuing to read and to judybear236 as always.**


	11. AHNWE Dream Casting

**My Dream Cast of "And Her Name Was Evangeline"**

This is just how I saw how my characters to be. If you don't like these sort of things, then you don't have to read this, but I just made this for fun. Enjoy and PM me with comments or/and suggestions!

* * *

Aaron Tveit as Enjolras- Well, this should come as a surprise to NO ONE, considering it's his picture that's the cover of the story. For this, I'm not really going by singing or acting talent, purely on how I'd envisioned the character to look, but if I was, Aaron would still be Enjolras :)

Zayn Malik as Thierry- I neither like nor dislike One Direction, and I don't have a favorite member. Zayn just looks like Thierry to me.

Michael Douglas as Monsieur Abaissé- I honestly don't know this man, I just googled "older actors" and he popped up, so I thought he'd make a good daddy for Enjy.

Harrison Ford as Monsieur Barras- He's a fantastic actor, and great in Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and like, everything he's ever been in. And he can be totally mean too, so that's why he's Evangeline's dad.

Helen Mirren as Madame Barras- See Michael Douglas

Siobhan Finneran as Paulette- See Michael Douglas

Eddie Redmayne as Marius- This one was super hard, because I obviously didn't want to use the Les Miserables movie cast, but in AHNWE, Evangeline just kinda runs around Paris with Marius, and Eddie Redmayne seems like a cool guy to hang out with

Christopher Eccleston as Thenardier- GUYS, I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! NO HATE WHATSOEVER! He was a great Doctor Who, and I think he'd be a great Thenardier too.

* * *

**Okay, and I honestly couldn't think of anyone as of the moment for Evangeline. Can you think of anyone? Not Amanda Seyfried please, she was great in Mean Girls, but I honestly couldn't take her seriously as Cosette.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

There was a knock on Monsieur Barras' study, and he looked up from his paperwork. "Come in," He called, and Paulette, accompanied by a young gentleman wearing a waistcoat and hat entered.

"Monsieur Barras, Monsieur Babineaux would like to speak with you," Paulette said timidly, and ducked out of the door. Barras slowly stood and extended his hand. Thierry shook it, and bowed courteously, taking off his hat.

"Monsieur Barras, my name is Thierry Babineaux," He said politely.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Barras returned. "Please sit down." Thierry took a seat across from Barras, who sat back down at his desk. "You're uncle recently had a cotillion at his estate, no?"

"Yes, he did-"

"And my daughter was in attendance-"

"Yes, sir, that's why I'm here." Barras folded his hands under his chin and leaned forward, suddenly very interested. The Babineaux family was incredibly wealthy, and known for it throughout France. If Thierry was interested in Evangeline, well there was no problem in that. "I - I met your daughter at the cotillion...and since then, I can't stop thinking about her..." Thierry felt his face turn red and looked down. "She - I...I want to ask for your blessing. To marry her."

Barras' eyebrows shot straight up. Already? He thought that he might have had to do some coaxing, but clearly, the Babineaux boy was obsessed with the girl.

"Forgive me, Monsieur, was I too abrupt?" Thierry noticed, and stood up, crossing towards the window. "But your daughter is an angel, a saint. I have the means, I can provide for her. She will never have to worry about anything again. Monsieur..."

Barras stood and laid his hand upon Thierry's shoulder. "I can see you care about her as much as I do," He said, smiling warmly at Thierry. "And of course, you have my blessing."

* * *

As the days passed, Enjolras grew stronger, and healthier. Even his signature blond hair had begun to grow back, and he began to look like his old self. He hadn't seen Evangeline since the day of his release, and his father had encouraged him not to go back to her house and try. He had thrown himself into his schoolwork, studying hard to make up for what he had missed, but during the teacher's lengthy lessons, he found himself staring out the window, imagining Evangeline outside in the snow again, or running up to him in the streets, saving him from certain death at the quarries.

Then one day, Marius could not stop talking about a ball being held at some rich Parisian's house. Enjolras didn't care at all, and when Marius came up to him, holding the invitation, he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"Enjolras, it's being held at the Barras estate!" Marius practically yelled.

"I don't want to go," Enjolras turned, and began to pick up his books, but Marius grabbed his arm and pulled him up again.

"It's at Evangeline's house! She will be there!" He cried, and jammed his finger at the invitation. "And it's a masquerade ball. You can sneak right in, and Barras will be none the wiser!"

"Give me that," Enjolras took the invitation and read it over. Marius did have a point, and it was a good idea. A slow smile spread across his face. "I love you, Marius!" He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and embraced. "Marius, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Evangeline fingered the mask that covered the upper half of her face and the bridge of her nose. It seemed suffocating, but at least it went well with her gown. Her cousin Claire stood beside her, practically bursting with excitement. "Evangeline, I'm so excited!" She squealed, fixing her hair for the billionth time in the mirror. "I can't wait! I love these dances, it was so sweet of your father to hold this one, wasn't it?"

"Yes, because my father is a very sweet man." Claire didn't catch the sarcasm. Evangeline knew that there had to be some explanation for this. Her father was a busy man, and he never seemed to have time for social events. _So he had to be up to something_, she mused.

She entered the ballroom with Claire, ascending the yellow marble staircase and linking arms. Instantly, Claire was asked to dance, and she was whisked away amongst the many couples waltzing to the small orchestra that played. Evangeline knew better than to try and drink at this event, and made herself walk past the waiters serving the wines and champagnes - and there were many.

A man dressed in very similar colors to hers stepped towards her, and she tried to guess who it was, but she couldn't tell. "Mademoiselle, may I have this waltz?" He asked, and she politely accepted. As they danced, she slowly began to relax. _These balls aren't all bad, _she thought to herself, when suddenly, her partner bent his head very close to her ear, pulling her closer to him.

"Evangeline, you know how to dance," He teased, and she pulled back, alarmed.

"Who are you?" She continued to waltz, but kept an alarmed gaze on him. "I didn't tell you my name."

"Evangeline, relax," The man pulled up his mask and winked at her. Evangeline let her shoulders drop. It was Thierry. "It's just me."

"Why are you here?" She asked, instantly uncomfortable.

"Your father invited me," Thierry pressed his lips together, and held her close to him, spinning around with the beat.

"How do you know my father?"

"Purely business." The song ended, and they stepped away from each other, politely clapping for the other couples. Evangeline made a bee-line for the refreshment table and without even thinking, downed an entire flute of champagne. What the hell was Thierry Babineaux doing here? And why did he know her father? Instinctively, she reached for another glass, when a large, warm hand placed itself over hers.

"Mademoiselle," The voice was not Thierry's, but it sounded familiar nonetheless. She let go of the flute and turned around. "May I have this dance?" It was a slower song, which - in Evangeline's eyes - meant she didn't have to try.

"You may," She smiled, trying to be polite, but still shaken from her encounter with Thierry. Her partner held her close, and did the dancing for her. "You're a very good dancer, Monsieur." She complimented, and the stranger laughed.

"I've been forced to go to these things since I could barely walk," He joked, and Evangeline laughed.

"I feel the same way!" She cried, and some people looked over. She lowered her head and giggled. "This may sound strange, but I feel like I know you...but that can't be right, can it?" She furrowed her brow. "You just seem very familiar to me. Have we met?"

"Well, we wouldn't know unless we took off these ridiculous masks, now would we?" The stranger teased, and Evangeline laughed again.

"Your name then," She tried. "You could at least tell me that."

"Now that would ruin the fun!"

"So I do know you!" Evangeline grinned.

"I'll give you a hint," The stranger said, leaning in closer. "You _do _know me."

"Oh, well then that narrows it down." Evangeline frowned sarcastically. "Give me another."

"And I know you enjoy drawing..."

"Alright."

"And we met on a wintery day in January," The stranger dropped his voice. "And you were outside, playing with your cousin Claude. I saw you first, and you looked like an angel, Evangeline. You looked like a goddess."

She stopped mid step, her heart racing. With slightly shaking fingers, she reached up and lifted the stranger's mask, revealing his face.

"Evangeline," Enjolras murmured, and there was a silent moment where neither moved in shock. Suddenly, Evangeline tore off her mask, grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had, unable to speak. Enjolras returned the kiss, holding her close.

"I missed you so much," He murmured, pulling away and looking her up and down, his eyes rejoicing in the sight of her.

"I missed you too," She touched his face tenderly. "Come, let's go outside. We can be alone there." She took his hand, and led him outside in the gardens. "How are you feeling? Are you still sick? Enjolras, I was so worried."

"I'm fine now," He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. "What matters is that you are here."

"How did you get in?" She asked, looking around to make sure they couldn't be seen.

"It was Marius' idea. He's here too." Enjolras kissed her on the lips again. "But enough talking. We have some catching up to do." Evangeline smiled under his lips and kissed him again, this time, surrendering completely to him. The ball seemed like it was ages away now, because all that seemed to matter now was him.

**Guys I figured out how to do a line spacey thing! I'll just add a line :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (twenty!)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

"We should go inside," Evangeline murmured. Enjolras was leaning against the maple tree, and Evangeline was beside him. "It's been half an hour."

"Not long enough," Enjolras leaned over and kissed her cheek. "But we can go back to your party if you want."

"It's not my party," Evangeline scoffed, standing up. Enjolras joined her, and they both slipped on their masks.

Back inside, Claire ran up to her, looking as worried as one could look under a mask. "Evangeline, where have you been? Your father has been looking all over for you!"

"Where is he?" Evangeline asked, following Claire. Enjolras had long since disappeared. Claire led her out of the ballroom and into an empty room, where she took off her mask. Both her parents were inside waiting for her. Her mother looked like she was about to wet herself, and her father wore a plastered on smile.

"Honey, we have some exciting news!" Madame Barras squealed.

"What is it?" Evangeline asked, slightly alarmed.

"You will find out in a moment," Her father stepped up and embraced her, and Evangeline awkwardly held him back. "What is about to happen, you must say yes too. If you decline, the consequences will be severe for both you and your Enjolras."

Evangeline's blood went cold. "What is going on?" She asked, frightened. Barras began to steer her towards the door. "I don't want this surprise!"

The door was opened and Evangeline was practically shoved out the room. Suddenly, the music stopped, and her father stepped down behind her.

"My lovely guests," He said warmly. "I ask now that you all remove your masks. There is a special announcement that must be made." Evangeline took a shaky breath, and the crowd parted for a dark-haired man.

"Mademoieselle Evangeline," He extended his hand and she politely took it, letting him walk her down the steps. "You are so perfect, so beautiful. I want to be with you forever."

"No..." She whimpered quietly, but he didn't hear.

"Evangeline," Thierry took her hands in his and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The room seemed to spin, and Evangeline felt sick. Thierry had a ring out now, poised to take over her finger. She remembered her father's words and with a sinking realization, knew that he had orchestrated this whole thing.

"Yes," She breathed, and the ring slid onto her fourth finger - a chain, now forever binding her to him. Thierry got to his feet and planted a gentle kiss on her lips as the room went up in applause and sighs from all the women.

"Now, please, I might ask if all the ladies and gentleman could clear the dance floor, so that the future Monsieur and Madame Thierry Babineaux might have a solo dance," Barras called, and the orchestra began to play a slow song.

Evangeline and Thierry danced, and he reveled in it. But she could not stop thinking about Enjolras, and what he must be thinking. She kept looking around, but couldn't see him amongst the crowds.

Finally, the dance ended, and Evangeline practically dragged Thierry into a private room, before slamming the door shut behind her.

_"What_ do you think you're _doing?!"_ She screamed, furious. Thierry stepped back, startled. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that _I don't love you. _I can't believe it! Did my father put you up to this? This was his idea wasn't it? Blackmail me and put me in a situation where I couldn't say no!"

"What are you talking about?" Thierry said gently, trying to take her by the arms but she just pushed him away.

"My father threatened to kill Enjolras if I said no," Evangeline sank back into a chair. "And I didn't want to embarrass you by saying no. But Thierry, why would you do this to me?"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Enjolras, followed by Marius ran in. "Evangeline!" He cried, running to her and wrapping her in a tight embrace. "This can't be real."

"Hey," Thierry said darkly, stepping forwards. "Look, I don't know you, but get your hands off of her. She's my-"

"She is _not_ yours-"

"And who are you to say!" Thierry shouted, and Enjolras let go of Evangeline. Marius ran up to her and pulled her back, out of the way. "She's my fiancée!"

"Who do you think you are?" Enjolras roared, getting into Thierry's face. "What have you done for her? Does Barras only like you because you're richer than I am? Because you didn't save her life? Because you didn't go through hell in prison for her? Because she doesn't love you back?" Enjolras grabbed Thierry by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close to his face.

"Enjolras, please," Evangeline said quietly in the corner, terrified that they were going to fight.

"How can you possibly be worthy of her?" Enjolras said in a low undertone that scared Evangeline even further. "What can you possibly do for her?" Thierry shoved Enjolras back, and he hit the wall.

"She won't have to worry about if her husband will come home that night," Thierry snapped. "And she'll never have to lift a finger in her life. _I _have a stable background. _I _won't have to sneak around at night just to see her and _yes_, Barras told me that. Her father approves of me, I have his blessing, which you, you _disgusting, low-lying _piece of_ shit,_ will never, _ever_ earn!"

"Bastard!" Enjolras roared, lashing out at Thierry and punching him in the jaw.

"Enjolras!" Marius and Evangeline cried out at the same time and Thierry struck back, wrapping his arms around Enjolras' neck and kneeing him in the gut. Enjolras doubled over, and then sprang up, kicking Thierry hard in the stomach. Thierry hit the bookcase, and fumbled around for a volume. He found a bookend - a black marble structure in the shape of the letter L - and hurled it at Enjolras. It hit him in the shoulder, before crashing to the floor, and Enjolras retreated to a desk, fumbling around for some sort of projectile he could use as a weapon. He found a letter opener, which looked more like a small knife and unsheathed it, jumping over the desk and pinning Thierry up against the bookcase, bringing the blade up against his throat.

"You will pay for what you've done to her," Enjolras pressed the sharp end up against Thierry's jaw, beginning to draw blood.

"Enjolras, stop it!" Evangeline screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Stop it!" Enjolras turned to her, and saw the fear in her eyes. He released Thierry who took several large steps back towards Marius, touching his throat. "It's going to be okay," Evangeline murmured, taking the letter opener from his hands and placing it on the desk. "It's going to be okay."

"Get out," Thierry said darkly, pointing to the door. "Now!"

Enjolras walked towards the door, glowering at Thierry. "You won't get away with this," He snarled. "I swear to God, you won't have her. Come on Marius." He walked out the door and Marius turned to Evangeline, taking her by the shoulders.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly, and she nodded. "Send if you need anything."

And they both were gone.

Evangeline turned back to Thierry, who had his back to her, a handkerchief pressed up against his jaw. She didn't say anything for a very long time - only stared at him, feeling sorry for him. She knew he loved her, but there was no way that she could ever love him back. Slowly, she stepped up to him until she had reached the desk, and silently, took off the ring and placed it in front of him. "I'm sorry, Thierry," She murmured, and softly kissed his cheek. "But I can't."

* * *

**Yay! End of Chapter Twelve! And...76 more views until I reach 2,000! Thanks so much to everyone! XXOO**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-

Enjolras stepped inside the cathedral, feeling small and out of place. The ceilings of the Notre Dame were high and magnificent, as if they were purposely designed to make the people inside them feel inferior. He wasn't one to go to church regularly - he had sworn it off since his mother's funeral - but he was here now. It was a Wednesday night, so there wasn't Mass, and he found the confessional. Awkwardly, he knelt down and bowed his head. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned," He murmured. "It has been years since my last confession."

The priest read a passage from the Bible, which Enjolras didn't recognize, and it was time for him to begin. "I have been covetous," Enjolras murmured. "There is a woman, a beautiful woman, and I love her. Except her father forbids it and I have defied his wishes. I still see her, and Father, I can't help myself. We love each other, but now she has been promised into a marriage with a man who is certainly better than I. And I envy him. I still love her, and I cannot stop.

"And I have been violent and murderous. A man hurt my love, my Evangeline, and I wanted to kill him. And Father, I almost did, but I stopped myself. And Evangeline's fiancé, I tried to kill him as well. I wanted to hurt him, for taking her away from me.

"And finally, I had turned my back on God. I haven't been in Church since my mother's death and I had stopped believing." Enjolras sighed, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Come to Mass every Sunday," The priest said. "And pray the rosary every night and every morning when you wake up. And say the Act of Contrition."

"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell." Enjolras repeated after the priest. "But most of all because I have offended you, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of your grace, to confess my sins, to do penance and to amend my life. Amen."

Enjolras stepped out of the confessional and back into the church, walking out of the Notre Dame and into the street.

* * *

May, 1829-

"Evangeline, you look so beautiful," Claire gushed, as Evangeline stood before a mirror, surveying the massive, white wedding dress which she wore. The wedding would take place in the Notre Dame Cathedral, this afternoon, and she would marry Thierry Babineaux. Everyone was excited in a massive commotion, and everyone seemed thrilled, except for her. In a wild fantasy, she dreamed that she would be marrying Enjolras instead, that she would be walking down the isle and he would be there instead of Thierry. And then, there was the crushing realization when she knew that it would never happen.

"Thank you," She said politely and flatly, staring at her vacant eyes, her expressionless face. She looked like a china doll, beautiful, but unable to feel anything.

"Come on," Claire took Evangeline's hand. "It's time for you to go." Evangeline followed Claire into the carriage outside, and sat silently and numbly on the ride to the church. She should have been nervous, excited, or at least worried, but as much as she wanted to feel, at least even a little bit of joy, or pain, she couldn't.

They reached the church, and the doors were opened. The hundreds of guests all stood, and Monsieur Barras stepped up, offering his arm. Evangeline slid her hand inside and he began to walk her down the isle. There were sighs, and "oh-look-how-beautiful-she-is", "he's-a-lucky-man", and "oh-goodness-I'm-crying"s from the audience, as she reached the altar.

Thierry was there, and he looked handsome in a black suit and white waistcoat. He smiled when he saw her, and took her hands in his.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Monsieur Thierry Henri Babineaux and Mademoiselle Evangeline Marie Barras in holy matrimony," The priest said, addressing the congregation. "Which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The priest was silent for a moment, and someone cleared their throat. Evangeline looked out into the audience almost pleadingly. Suddenly, there was a footstep, that echoed throughout the massive church, and then another. The guests turned and Monsieur Barras turned purple with anger.

Enjolras stood in the center of the isle, flanked on both sides by Marius and Grantaire. "I object," He said loudly and firmly. There were gasps throughout the church, and Thierry's face went pale. Had he come to finish him off, on the best day of his life? He grabbed Evangeline's hands tighter. "I object, because I love her. And I have, long before Monsieur Babineaux even knew her. He doesn't know her like I do, he hasn't seen the best sides of her, and the worst. He doesn't know how much she suffers, being forced into this marriage. She doesn't love him, she loves me, and I love her back."

One of the groomsmen got up from his seat and approached towards Enjolras, but Grantaire stopped him, laying both hands on his shoulders. "Let him speak, he knows what he says."

"Mademoiselle Evangeline, is this true?" The priest asked quietly.

"Yes," Evangeline nodded, and stole a glance at Thierry. She could almost see his heart breaking. She let go of his hands and began to step down from the altar.

"Stop!" Barras rushed towards her and practically dragged her back up again, shoving her towards Thierry, who caught her before she could fall off the chancel steps. "Say the vows!" He hissed at the priest.

"Ah, Thierry Babineaux, do you take Evangeline to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Thierry said softly.

"And you Evangeline Barras, do you take Thierry to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?

"No," Evangeline whispered, pulling away from Thierry, her large eyes on his. He bowed his head in resignation. "No," Evangeline said louder. "I don't. And I will testify what Enjolras has just said. I love him, and Father, I will not lie in a house of God."

Evangeline walked down the altar and went up to Enjolras and took his hand. "I am finished hiding," She announced firmly. "I will not pretend to love a man who's heart I am already breaking by doing so. And Father, you cannot do anything anymore. If you do not support me, then I denounce my name and forsake the title of Barras. Disown me, because I am no longer yours. I choose him." She turned to Enjolras and kissed him, and then proudly walked out of the church.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everybody! We're soooo close to 2K views! Love you all! Oh, and I also got all the vows and confession stuff from and . **

**REVIEWREVIEWRVIEWREVIEWREVIE WREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREV IEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWR EVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-

"What are you going to do?" Marius asked. Enjolras and Evangeline stepped out of the church, and some people who were standing outside began to clap and cheer, thinking that Enjolras was the groom.

"Do you have a horse?" Evangeline asked Marius, as she and Enjolras took a left towards the side of the church and went back onto the street.

"Yes, do you need it?" They reached the point where each man had tied their horses, and Marius gave Evangeline his. "For you."

"Thank you," She smiled sweetly, and Enjolras helped her up, and then mounted his own horse.

"We're going south," He said, looking at Evangeline, to see if it was alright. She nodded, grinning adoringly at him. "Until the air clears here. We'll write to you both."

"Thank you, Marius and Grantaire, for everything," Evangeline smiled, genuinely smiled, and it was the first time she had done that in ages. Grantaire blushed, tipping his hat and Marius nodded as well.

"Let's go then," Enjolras turned to her, and they began to ride down the streets.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" Thierry's father shouted at him. The young man sat in a wooden chair in the corner of the kitchen, nursing a bottle of rum. He was still in his wedding clothes.

"I don't know," He mumbled, and his father snatched the bottle from his hands and smashed it on the floor. Thierry didn't even flinch.

"This jackass breaks up _your_ wedding, and shames you in front of _everybody _and what do you do?" He roared. "Nothing! You just sat there and let him take her away from you! Thierry, I thought you loved this girl!"

"I do!" He finally looked up, defensive.

"Then you have to fight for her!"

"What is the use of fighting for something you cannot win?" Thierry stood up and crossed over to the alcohol cabinet, and selected a bottle of gin. "She loves him, and he loves her. And I would only be making things worse for her if I made her stay with me. I never would want to hurt her."

His father was quiet for a very long time. Thierry stared poured himself a glass. Finally, Monsieur Babineaux walked over and took the bottle from his son's hands. "You've had enough, son." He put the bottle and glass away. "Go get some rest. It's been a rough day."

* * *

Enjolras and Evangeline made a quick stop at his apartment and he began to pack his things. "All of your clothes and things that you packed are still in Crosne," He said as he began to toss random items into a suitcase. He dug out a satchel of money under his mattress and tossed a few bills onto the bed to pay the landlord. "We can stop there first if you like."

"Good idea," Evangeline said as Enjolras got up off the floor and locked the door behind him. "And then to where?"

"I don't know," Enjolras called a carriage, and they got in. "I didn't really think this was going to happen when I'd heard about the wedding." He chuckled. "Let's see...I have an aunt and an uncle who live in Chartres. It's not too far, but we'd have to head east instead."

"I don't mind," Evangeline took his hand in hers, and Enjolras told the driver to head to Chartres. Enjolras and Evangeline sat together, cuddling in the back of the carriage.

"You were so brave," She cooed, tucking her legs underneath her. "Standing up to everyone like that." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I had to marry Thierry."

"I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have you," Enjolras touched his forehead to hers and rubbed his nose playfully against hers. The couple stopped at the Abaissé summer home and arrived later that evening, at a handsome estate outside of Chartres. They were answered at the door by a butler with a thick, black mustache.

"Young Master Enjolras!" The butler cried, recognizing Enjolras instantly. His gaze and turned to Evangeline. "And the beautiful Mademoiselle," He bowed low. "Why Monsieur, why did you not tell us you were married today?"

Enjolras blushed, trying to laugh it off, and Evangeline spoke up. "No, he saved me from a marriage I wanted no part in." She beamed up at him and held his arm.

"Are my aunt and uncle home?" Enjolras asked, as the butler led them inside and took their bags.

"Yes, and I will send for them at once." The butler disappeared into the house, and Evangeline and Enjolras sat down in the parlor. Within a few minutes a woman with a kind, round face and a man who was short and squat entered the room.

"_Ah, mon petit renard!"_ She cried when she saw Enjolras, who stood up and embraced her. Evangeline giggled at hearing him being called a "little fox", and stood up as well.

"Giselle, Jacques, how good it is to see you again," Enjolras stepped back and acknowledged Evangeline. "This is Evangeline Barras."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Evangeline curtsied.

"Enjolras, was there a wedding?" Jacques asked, eyeing Evangeline's wedding dress.

"Hers, but not mine..." Enjolras began. "It's a long story, and I'll explain later. But it's over now." He beamed at Evangeline. "Can we stay here for a few nights until we sort something out?"

"Of course," Giselle nodded, glancing at Jacques. "There is plenty of room, and you are always welcome. Come inside, I'll have the servants prepare two more place settings for dinner."

"Thank you," Enjolras kissed his aunt's cheek, and followed them into the dining hall. A girl about Evangeline's age sat at the table alongside two little girls.

"Cousin?" The girl asked, standing up.

"Désirée," Enjolras said warmly and kissed her on both cheeks. "So good to see you. And Emilie! Chantal!" The little girls hugged their cousin, who lifted each one into the air. "My, how big you've grown!"

"Enjolras!" They squealed with delight as he set them down. Then at once, it seemed, all three girls' eyes went to Evangeline.

"Are you getting married, Enjolras?" The littlest one, Chantal, asked. Evangeline turned red, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No, sweetheart," Enjolras said, and took his seat beside Evangeline. "This is Evangeline."

"Dinner is served," Jacques announced and everyone sat down.

"So, Evangeline?" Désirée asked pointedly, looking across the table at her. "Why exactly are you wearing a wedding dress, and Enjolras is wearing a suit?"

"Désirée..." Giselle warned softly. "Don't pry."

"My wedding was today," Evangeline said quietly. "To a man I didn't love. And Enjolras stepped in and saved me from a miserable marriage. My family disowned me, or at least I think they did, and we ran away from Paris and out to here."

That shut everyone up for a while, and they quietly picked at their food. "Jean-Michel is with his wife in Toulouse now," Giselle announced, trying to make small talk.

"Really?" Enjolras said around a bite of pork. Evangeline zoned out of the conversation, too emotionally drained to actually engage in anything. Once dinner was over, Enjolras approached Evangeline in the now empty dining room and took her by her arms. "Darling, you look exhausted. Do you want to rest?"

"Alright," She consented and let Enjolras lead her up to one of the bedrooms.

"Go lie down, love," He smiled quietly. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Evangeline watched him go, and then shut the door behind her and shimmied out of her dress and lay down upon the bed with a sigh. She wondered if her parents were worried about her, or if they even cared where she was. And what of Thierry? She imagined him lying on the floor of his room, curled in a pathetic, pitiful ball, moaning in pain.

"Oh God, poor Thierry," She sighed and pulled the sheets high over her head, and still, sleep evaded her for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next afternoon, Evangeline and Enjolras sat together in his uncle's gardens, holding hands on a stone bench. "How are you?" Enjolras asked softly.

"I'm fine," Evangeline said, staring blankly at a rose bush with multiple buds, not quite ready to bloom yet.

"No, you're not." Enjolrchugs be a dry chuckle. "Are you worried that the police will come for me again? Because they can't arrest me, and they won't take you."

"I know, it's just been a lot to process. The wedding, running away...my parents probably despise me now..." Evangeline sighed. "Do I even have the right to my own last name? Am I still Evangeline Barras?

"But now, with what that name means to me...I don't even want it. I want no association with the Barras family," Evangeline said firmly, and then appeared to crumple. "And now I am nothing. I have nothing, I have no family, no name...I am nothing."

"Evangeline," Enjolras took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes. "You will never be nothing because you will always have me, and I will _never _abandon you. And as for your name, you may no longer be Barras, but take Abaissé for your own."

"Enjolras, what are you saying?" Evangeline stood up in alarm. Enjolras got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Evangeline, will you marry me?"

**Ahhh, le proposal! What will happen? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - it always makes my day when I see a new one, or two (hint, hint) :) Thanks to judybear236 and all my readers - j'adore!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-

Evangeline stared at Enjolras in shock, saying nothing, unable to speak. Her gaze filtered from the ring to Enjolras' face. "The - the ring," She finally managed. "Where...how did you get it?"

"It was my mother's," He said. "Before she passed away, she gave it to me. And I want you to have it. I love you, Evangeline. Will you marry me?"

"Y - yes," She whispered, slowly smiling. Enjolras beamed with pride and slid the ring - a symbol of their love - onto her finger. "Yes!" She cried and he stood up, embracing her and swinging her around with joy. "Yes! Yes!" She kissed him, showering his face with kisses. "Enjolras!"

"We're getting married!" He cried with joy, setting her down again and gazing at her adoringly. She grinned, suddenly shy, and buried her face in the chest of the triumphant and proud young man. Her future was sealed, and she was ecstatic.

* * *

The next day, Enjolras and Evangeline made the announcement to his family. "It's going to be small, and private, but we wanted to let you know." Enjolras couldn't erase the smile from his face. "You all are welcome to come."

Giselle and Jacques exchanged a look, and Giselle smiled warmly. "We would be thrilled to come."

"We'll book a service in the Chartres Cathedral," Jacques promised. "I have connections."

"That would be lovely," Evangeline said graciously, beaming with pride.

* * *

Enjolras wrote to Marius and Grantaire that afternoon, telling them all about the wedding and inviting them to Chartres. Two days later, they arrived at the Dubois estate, cheering and slapping Enjolras on the back when he opened the door. They greeted Evangeline warmly, and stayed in another guest room in the weeks that followed.

The last surprise was Enjolras' father, who came the week before the wedding was set. He had heard from his sister, Giselle, and had come unannounced. "My son," He embraced Enjolras when he saw him. "And my daughter," He turned to Evangeline and embraced her as well, kissing her forehead. "You will always be welcome with my family."

Then, the night before the wedding came. Evangeline was with Désirée, who was prepping her for the big day tomorrow, and her two younger sisters, Chantal and Emilie flitted around her like two little sparrows, excited for their new cousin-in-law. "You look like a princess," They chorused. "You look like a queen."

Enjolras was making a trip on his own, towards the cathedral. He was quiet as he walked several miles on his way to the cathedral, alone with his thoughts. He had never felt better in his entire life. He reached Chartres Cathedral, a Goliath standing amongst ants and went inside. It was nearly midnight, and the church was void of people, and Enjolras took his time walking up to the altar. _Tomorrow,_ he thought. _Tomorrow, I'll be married, and be a husband._

He reached the altar and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back of when he had gone for confession in Notre Dame. He had diligently done his penance every night, and wasn't about to stop now. Especially now.

"Lord," He knelt on the chancel steps, bowing his head. "Tomorrow, I marry Evangeline." He grinned as he said it, as if it couldn't be real. "Lord, my God, help me be a good husband, a strong, responsible, loving husband, and one day, a father." He was silent for a long time, thinking of Evangeline as a mother, and a small child in their arms. "She's the love of my life, and I just want the best for her. Help me provide for everything she wants, and let her want for nothing. I want her to feel safe now, and let her stop worrying about her past coming back to her. Let her be at peace with herself, and Lord, just let her be happy. That's all I ask." Enjolras crossed himself and stood, gazing around the cathedral again, before walking home.

* * *

The next day, church bells rang out in Chartres, and villagers from the surrounding farms flocked to the town, curious to see the married couple. Rumors spread like disease on a ship - she was a lady, and he was an English duke, a farmer told his wife. A little girl told her giggling best friend that he was a prince, the son of the king, and she was a princess from far off Greece. Somebody was passing out bunches of laurel leaves and white lillies.

Inside the cathedral, Enjolras, Evangeline, and the Bishop stood at the altar, conducting the ceremony. Marius and Grantaire stood behind Enjolras, and Désirée behind Evangeline while they recited their vows. Finally, after the bishop blessed them both, "You may kiss the bride."

Enjolras drew Evangeline into his arms and kissed her sweetly, and they walked down the isle together as the small company cheered. But when they opened the door, both were stunned to see what looked like the entire town of Chartres standing before them, surrounding the streets. They began to cheer and applaud with excitement and threw the laurel leaves for the couple to walk on on the road.

"Did you plan this?" Evangeline turned to Enjolras, who looked just as stunned as she did.

"N-No," He murmured. Grantaire came running out behind him and smacked Enjolras' shoulder.

"Come on, Romeo," He teased. "Your carriage awaits!" Enjolras helped Evangeline mount and Grantaire drove them through the streets through the cheering crowds, back to the Dubois estate.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on the Abaissé's bedroom door. Evangeline awoke, groggy and tired. She and Enjolras had been up late last night, and now, all she wanted was to curl up in Enjolras' arms again and sleep.

"Enjolras," She nudged him as the knocking persisted. "Wake up." He yawned, and sat up, slowly stretching.

"Who is it?" He called, getting up and meandering towards the door.

"Put on some clothes," Evangeline hissed, but she was grinning. Enjolras poked only his head out the door.

"Marius, what is it?" He asked, blinking a lot. Evangeline pulled the sheets over her body, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"It's noon," Marius said softly. Noon? It couldn't possibly be noon already! "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Fine," Enjolras shut the door and turned back to Evangeline. "Our presence is requested."

"Noooo," Evangeline groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. Enjolras crossed over to her and traced small circles onto her back.

"You'll be alright," Enjolras said encouragingly. "Come on." Evangeline slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed, and the two went downstairs for lunch.

"Enjolras," Marius called him over when they were alone. "Grantaire and I have to get back to Paris, but I wanted to tell you something in private, as to not upset Evangeline."

"Well what is it?" He asked, his face growing dark, preparing for the worst.

"There's a lot of tension in the city right now," Marius said darkly. "And many people are resenting the rule of the new king and the differences between the rich and the poor. The General Lamarque is being named the leader of the people, and the poor are behind him."

"What are you saying, Marius?" Enjolras laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I just wanted to let you know," Marius raised his arms defensively. "Everyone deserves their rights."

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter Fifteen! I pinky promise that things will really pick up in sixteen, so keep reading! And reviewing! Xoxoxo **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-

Soon, Enjolras and Evangeline moved out of Chartres and back to Enjolras' estate in Crosne. They hired a cook, a cab driver and several servants to help take care of the house and estate, and things (for once) seemed to settle down into normalcy. Spring passed in a peaceful summer, and into fall.

But what Evangeline didn't know was that Enjolras kept constant contact with Marius and Grantaire back in Paris, who were keeping him updated on the conditions in the city. Enjolras didn't leave Crosne, except to go to classes in the city when he had too. Now, his duty was to his wife now.

Evangeline was lonely in Crosne, but she was used to solitude. Even so, she counted the hours until Enjolras returned from Paris, always bearing gifts for her. She missed her family, regretting that she had completely excommunicated them from her life. But deep down inside her, she knew that it had to have been done. She hadn't heard from them since the day of Thierry's wedding.

* * *

Back in Paris, Thierry Babineaux joined the National Guard. He had done nothing since last May, falling into a dark depression since. His father encouraged him to enlist, as a last-ditch effort to save his son's health.

Thierry was an excellent soldier. With the inability to feel happy, or display any sort of resistance, he became a favorite among his officers, and grew in rank in the months that followed. He was obedient, loyal and became obsessed with building his body to perfection, using exercise as a method of distraction from the internal pain he felt from losing Evangeline. He discovered that not thinking was the best distraction, only simply listening to his superiors and following orders.

* * *

In Crosne, Enjolras was changing. He was becoming obsessive with the changing France, staying up in the late hours at night penning letters to Marius and the fellow students, planning a revolution. "Enjolras," Evangeline found him in the study, furiously scribbling a letter on a piece of paper. The single candle around him was almost burned out, and the room was barely lit. "It's so late. Come to bed."

"Evangeline," He finished his sentence and turned. He had dark circles ringing his eyes and looked spent. "I have to go to Paris, love." He stood up and took her in his arms.

"Really?" Evangeline sighed. "For how long?"

"Only for a little while," He promised. "For a week."

"A week!" She cried. "Enjolras! Please, please don't go! Or at least take me with you."

"It's not something I can bring you along too," He kissed her forehead. "Everything's fine. I'll be back before you know it."

Evangeline was reluctant to see him leave the next morning, but he promised to write every day that he was gone. Evangeline kissed him and watched him go with a heavy heart. Enjolras didn't know that she had secretly read one of his letters to Marius. The words "rebellion", "call to arms", "the people's war", and "General Lamarque" jumped out at her and pierced her skin like tiny little daggers. The last thing she needed was for her husband to die fighting for a cause she barely knew and wouldn't be told about.

The following day after his departure, she received a short letter in the mail.

_Dearest Evangeline,_

_I am doing well here in Paris; just very busy. I miss you terribly and I hope I'll be home soon._

_All my love,_

_Enjolras_

* * *

_My beloved Enjolras,_

_Whatever you are doing, please stay safe. I miss you as well, and the staff and I anxiously await your return._

_Forever yours,_

_Evangeline_

* * *

_Beloved Evangeline,_

_As it turns out, I will be detained for a short period of time. I feel like I owe you an explanation, so here it is. After our wedding, Marius informed me of unrest in the city, and that the people are begging for change. The students are leading a rebellion, and they've asked me to be their leader. I promised you I would be careful, and I swear to God I will. I will come home to you, my love, and don't forget that I do all this in your name. We shall have a free France!_

_My heart,_

_Enjolras_

Evangeline didn't respond to the last letter. Deep in her heart, she knew what she had to do. It was her duty, her duty to him. She took a pair of scissors and stood in front of the mirror and began to chop off the strands of hair. Enjolras had always admired her hair, burying his face in it and pretending that it was his own, mixing his blond curls with her brown locks. She cut her hair until it fell past her shoulders. She pulled it back into a short, knobby ponytail. Evangeline took a long strip of cloth and bound her chest so tightly it hurt to breathe, and found one of Enjolras' shirts and trousers to wear. They were too big, and she had to tie them back, and pulled on a hat and boots.

Surveying herself in the mirror, she saw a copy-cat and a fake staring back at her. This wasn't her fight, this wasn't her Enjolras," She muttered aloud and walked downstairs, taking a small purse of money with her and walking out to the stables. "For Enjolras," She repeated again, mounting a horse. "I have to be brave." She nudged the horse and he took off.

She raced towards Paris, a new feeling of bravery washing over her. She was no longer the soft-spoken, quiet housewife anymore. "If they ask, my name is Pierre LaRue. I'm twenty-three, no, twenty-one. And I want to fight for France."

* * *

That afternoon, Evangeline reached Paris. The streets were packed with people, all solemn and grave. She dismounted, leading her horse behind her.

"Excuse me," She lowered her voice and tapped the shoulder of a woman. "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" She scoffed. "General Lamarque is dead. This is his funeral procession."

"What is that?" Evangeline asked, pointing at the red, white, and blue rosette pinned to the woman's shawl.

"The symbol of the people," She lowered her voice.

"Oh! You mean, the revolution?" Evangeline asked and the woman shushed her.

"Yes, but my boy, don't speak so loudly." She looked around.

"Where is the leader?" Evangeline asked, and the woman pointed to a group of students standing near the front.

"The blond one," She said. "They call him Apollo."

_Apollo? _Evangeline thought as she wove through the crowd. Suddenly, they heard the sound of horse steps and everyone fell silent as the national guard approached, carrying a massive black hearse containing the General's coffin. The streets were silent except for the trodding of the horses' feet.

Suddenly, the crowd parted and a man dressed in red stepped out onto the street. Evangeline gasped. She gasped; she knew that blond hair anywhere. Enjolras carried a huge red flag, and was quickly followed by Marius.

"Do you hear the people sing?" Enjolras' voice carried out over the crowds. "Singing the song of angry men?"

"It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again," More students followed Enjolras into the road, joining in. Enjolras climbed atop the hearse and began to wave the red flag around, Marius at his side. Slowly, more and more people joined in, and Evangeline gazed up at Enjolras in awe. He had the entire crowd in the palm of his hand, and the funeral procession that had begun had been forced to stop; there were so many people that it was impossible to move even an inch.

"Come on!" Evangeline jumped when someone grabbed her arm. It was Grantaire, his breath tinged with alcohol and his face full of excitement. He didn't recognize her. Grantaire pulled her towards the hearse and jumped on, before pulling her up as well. Evangeline was terrified, but wildly excited at the same time. A new world was beginning, and she was a part of it.

* * *

**Thank you so much everybody! I do not own Les Misérables, Enjolras, or the lyrics to "Do you heat the people sing?" Enjoy and Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-

A mass of people stood before the Guard, barricading the street with their bodies. The National Guard stood there, flustered and confused, until somebody seized a rifle and shot.

The crack of the gun resounded in the silence and there was a scream. Instantly, there was chaos.

"She was an innocent woman!" Someone screamed, and there were more shots. Evangeline panicked, and searched around for Enjolras. She found him with Marius, atop a stone gate, taking aim with a rifle of his own.

"Come with us!" Grantaire grabbed her arm again and pulled her along. Evangeline lost sight of Enjolras. "You're a student, right?"

"Y - Yes." Evangeline struggled to keep up with him as he ran out of the main streets and into back alleys, knowing the way by heart. She noticed he carried a pistol of his own.

They reached a narrow street, obviously in the poorer part of town. The buildings were closer together, casting a dark shadow that made it look much later than it really was. Grantaire led her into an ancient-looking wine shop, and lifted open a massive trunk full of weapons. Evangeline stared in awe at them all, and started when Grantaire handed her a musket.

"But, Grantaire, I can't shoot," She furrowed her brow, daintily holding the musket as if it might explode any second.

"When did I tell you my name?" He asked skeptically. Evangeline's heart sank as she quickly concocted a lie.

"In the street, you did," She said shakily, eyeing him nervously. But Grantaire shrugged and began to meander around the wine shop, searching for a bottle.

"Ah, Grantaire, I - I don't know how to shoot this..." Evangeline lifted the gun to her shoulder and took aim at the wall.

"God, where are you from?" Grantaire scoffed. "Hey, what's your name? You never said."

"Pierre," She remembered. "Pierre LaRue."

"Alright, Pierre," Grantaire picked up a rifle of his own. "Just do what I do." He lowered the hammer, and suddenly the door flew open. Evangeline nearly vomited. It was Enjolras, surrounded by several of the students.

"Grantaire!" He shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing? Who is this?" Evangeline flinched, unaccustomed to hearing him speak so harshly.

"His name is Pierre," Grantaire mumbled. "He wants to join!" He turned back to Evangeline and whispered, "Right?"

She nodded fiercely, her eyes going back and forth between Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras stepped up to her, his eyes scrutinizing.

"How old are you, Pierre?" His voice was slightly softer.

"Twenty-one, sir," Evangeline couldn't look him in the eye, so she stared at his nose instead.

"Are you willing to fight?" Now he sounded ages older and exhausted from today's events. She felt sorry for him, wanting to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight, telling him everything would be alright, but she didn't.

"Yes, of course," Evangeline prayed that he wouldn't kick her out.

"Fine," Enjolras sighed and walked away, sitting down by a table and beginning to go over plans with another student. Dinner was passed around, and Evangeline ate with as much vigor as everyone else. Suddenly, a little boy came bursting in through the door, and all the men looked up.

"Gavroche!" Somebody cried and the little boy leapt up to Enjolras. Instantly, his face changed from a tired, worn-out rebel, to a calm and relaxed young man. Evangeline couldn't help but smile when she saw Enjolras with Grantaire. Clearly, the boy greatly revered and looked up to Enjolras, and Evangeline couldn't help but wonder what Enjolras would be like as a father.

That night, Evangeline found a quiet spot to sleep, alone and away from the rest. In the middle of the night, she awoke, feeling like someone was watching her in the darkness, but quickly dismissed it, and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the revolutionaries were busy barricading the streets. People tossed old furniture - tables, bed frames, cupboards, bookcases, into the streets, and the mess was being stacked on top of itself, creating a barricade just outside the wine shop. Evangeline's arms were sore from lifting, and she was terrified for the battle that would soon begin.

That afternoon, an older man approached the barricade, wanting to enlist. He had a mean face, and cold eyes, and Evangeline automatically didn't like him.

She stayed out of everyone's way, except for Grantaire, who was the only one who tolerated her presence; but he was drunk half the time, so it wasn't as if he truly meant it.

In the evening, Enjolras addressed the men, saying how he needed someone to spy on the approaching Guard. That was when the aforementioned man spoke up.

"I will go," He raised his hand. "I am old, they won't suspect a thing."

"Go," Enjolras handed him a gun. "And take this with you."

* * *

Thierry was furious. Today had been awful. He had been at Lamarque's funeral - practically the entire guard had been, and that pretentious bastard Enjolras had planned a little revolt of his own, upstaging the whole thing, Evangeline probably at his side. Had they seen him, seen him look ridiculous as the Guard had been unable to stop things? He wanted Enjolras' head, wanted it served on a plate in front of him. Then the satisfaction would be his, and Enjolras would finally be gone.

He got up from his seat on someone's doorstep and approached his commanding officers. "Let me find their leader, Enjolras," He begged, his eyes wide with intensity. "I know him. I will kill him. Let me go."

"If they find you, they will kill you, Babineaux," An officer with graying hair said darkly. "They'll make an example of you. They're savage, my boy, like animals."

"Please, sir, I know this man, I know his ways," Thierry pleaded. "I have a personal score to settle with him. I'll bring back his body, sir, if you want it."

"Fine," The officer said. "Go in secret, and tell no one what you do. And I want his head."

* * *

Evangeline found a quiet room in the back of the wine shop and shut the door, relieved to be finally alone. Pretending to be a man everyday was harder than it looked. She had to be dirty, speak in a lower voice, shorten her words and sentences as to not draw attention to herself. It was impossible to be one of them, because she wasn't, and never could be.

Evangeline let down her hair and loosened the tight strips of cloth she had wound around her chest, sighing with relief. Finally, she could breathe normally. She felt like a woman again, if only in physicality. Suddenly, there was the creak of rusted metal, and the door slowly opened.

Evangeline cried out in alarm, hastily covering herself. It was a boy, the one who had been following Marius around all day. Her eyes grew huge, pleading. "Please, Monsieur, don't tell them, don't tell anyone who I am. I swear to God, I'll do anything."

"Relax," The boy said, in a softer voice, and shut the door. "It's okay." He removed his hat, and long black hair spilled out. "I'm a girl too." Evangeline collapsed against the wall, sighing with relief.

"Oh, praise the Lord," She ran a hand down her face. "I was so afraid...who are you, though? I'm Evangeline."

"Eponine," She grinned. "I'm so glad you're here, Evangeline. It's hard being the only girl."

"Well, you aren't any more," Evangeline smiled, and began to tie up her chest again. "If you don't mind, why are you here?"

"For Marius...Marius Pontmercy," Eponine blushed, looking down. Evangeline touched her arm sympathetically, sensing things weren't going well on that front.

"I'm here for Enjolras," She said encouragingly. "He - he's my husband."

"Husband?" Eponine looked up in surprise. "I didn't know..."

"We married in secret. My parents didn't exactly approve." Eponine smiled, but still looked envious.

"I wish it would be like that with Marius. I hate my family-"

"So do I."

"-But he loves another. Cosette." She said the name bitterly. Evangeline pressed her lips together, and hugged Eponine close.

"It will be alright," She murmured, and got up, searching through the cupboards, and, finding what she wanted, sat back down. "Let's drink. To good luck."

"To good men." Eponine took the bottle of champagne, and took a swig.

"To good men," Evangeline laughed, and drank.

* * *

**Yayyyy! Thank you to everybody! And 3k reviews! I love you all so much! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ahhh forty-five reviews! I love it!**

Chapter 18-

Evangeline and Eponine stayed up late that night, talking and sharing. Evangeline's entire story spilled out, and Eponine's as well, and they agreed that both of their lives had been awful, although Eponine's still was. At the end of it all, Evangeline took Eponine by her hands.

"I'm so glad that we became friends," She gushed. "I hope that after the fight, we still can be too."

"Me as well," Eponine grinned, and both girls resumed their disguises as boys and went outside. The spy had returned to camp, and everyone was abuzz with talk.

"I have been to their lines, I have counted each man," He was saying. "They intend to starve us out, concentrate their force, and attack us from the right." Murmurs went up in the crowd, and Evangeline saw the little boy Gavroche push his way forward.

"Liar!" He cried. "I know this man, his name's inspector Javert!"

Javert panicked, suddenly trying to run. People began to shout, and Enjolras and Grantaire grabbed him by the arms. "You're not leaving," Enjolras hissed and Javert swung, breaking free. Enjolras grabbed a rifle and slammed the butt of the gun into Javert's head, once, twice, and the man crumpled to the ground.

Evangeline bristled with unease. She had never seen Enjolras so violent, and it scared her, unsettling her stomach.

* * *

Theirry was ready. He crawled across the rooftops, his rifle ready and loaded to shoot at any time. He heard the noises of the barricade before he actually saw it, and ducked behind a chimney and watched the scene below him.

An old man in a guard uniform stood before the rebels. He was way too old to be a soldier, but he was talking with...Enjolras. Theirry's heart leapt up his throat as he took aim.

"Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance..." He repeated, focusing on Enjolras' head, when suddenly, the old man looked up and spotted him.

"Look out!" He cried and pointed. Thierry fired, and missed, and several shots ripped through the air. Thierry fell back, blood blossoming from his arm. The pain was agonizing, but he gritted his teeth and tore off a sleeve from his jacket and bound it tightly around the wound. Pure adrenaline kept him going now, as he fetched his gun and slowly made his way down from the roof. There would be other ways to get in.

* * *

Evangeline was anxious. She had gone out into a quiet alley behind the wine shop to get away from everybody else and clear her head. She was still shaken from the obvious assassination attempt on Enjolras, and thanked the new recruit, the man named Jean Valjean who had saved Enjolras, from the bottom of her heart. Without him, Enjolras could be dead.

Suddenly, she heard a splash of a foot in a puddle and spun around, alarmed. She was dismayed, and blinked, unsure of this was all a dream or not. A man in a National Guard uniform stood before her, one sleeve of his jacket ripped off and tied around his arm, which was bleeding like a faucet. He was sweaty and breathing hard and carried a gun.

"Thierry?" Evangeline squeaked, staring at him in astonishment. He pointed the gun at her.

"Where is Enjolras, boy?" He growled. "Where is the leader?"

"I don't know..." Evangeline lied, panicking. Should she reveal herself, thus saving her life and exposing her true identity to the rebels and Enjolras? Thierry lunged towards her and grabbed her around the back of the neck, squeezing hard.

"Where...is...Enjolras?!" He demanded. Evangeline yelped with fear.

"Enjolras!" She cried out weakly.

"Louder, you little brat," Thierry snarled.

"Enjolras!" Evangeline yelled louder. "Enjolras, help!" There were footsteps and she saw him step into the alleyway. His face paled, and he reached for his gun.

"Theirry, let him go," Enjolras said firmly. "He has no part in this." Theirry brutally shoved Evangeline down onto the street and she scampered to the side.

"You bastard, you God-forsaken son of a whore," Theirry snarled. "You took her. You took Evangeline."

"She chose me," Enjolras said very softly. "Theirry, put down the gun. Let's talk."

"Where is she?" Theirry persisted. "Is she here? Is she alright? Did you drag her into this awful fight of yours?"

"She's alright. And no," Enjolras stole a quick glance at Evangeline. "She's not here."

"You're an idiot, Abaissé!" Theirry suddenly blurted out, and Evangeline noticed he was crying. "You want to die, for an already lost cause, and she's waiting for you. You'll be dead, Enjolras."

"She knows I love her," Enjolras said darkly, and Evangeline felt like he was addressing her instead of Theirry. "She knows I'd die for her, and that I fight this battle so that she can live in a better France. And if you kill me now, Theirry, she will know I died for her. She will know my blood has fallen on these streets in her name. I love her, Theirry. I will never deny it."

Evangeline put a hand over her mouth, and bit her lip hard to keep from crying. His words were beautifully spoken, and settled right in her heart.

"You _will_ die, Abaissé," Theirry spat, tears running down his cheeks. "You ruined me."

"You ruined yourself," Enjolras said gently. "She chose me. We're married now. There's nothing you can do."

"Married?" Theirry pushed out, like Enjolras had just shot him. Enjolras nodded, and Theirry wiped the snot from his nose and the tears from his eyes. "You die, you goddamn-"

_Bang_! But before Theirry could shoot, Enjolras whipped out his gun and fired, hitting Theirry in the chest. Blood spurted from his chest, and he fell back on the stones.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras murmured, and turned and left. Evangeline ran to Theirry and pulled her hair free, kneeling over him.

"Theirry, it's me," She put her face near his. Theirry blinked, his chest torn open by pain. Evangeline stood on his right, and Death on his left.

"Evangeline," His eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, God..." He realized what he had done and began to cry. "Forgive me, forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"Be at peace," She wiped the sweat from his forehead and kissed it, knowing he would soon be dead. "I'm right here, and I won't leave you." She murmured, taking his face in her shaking hands and fighting back the tears. "You are so sweet, Theirry. You are so brave. And I admire and respect you so much. You are a good, no, great man, Theirry. Never forget that."

"I love you," He choked, blood running from his lips. Evangeline flinched, and gave a shaky smile.

"I love you too," A tear escaped her eye and fell down her face. Theirry reached up and touched her face.

"Evangeline," He breathed, and all at once, it seemed, his hand went stiff and fell, and his labored, raspy breathing stopped. Evangeline shook with a sob, and bent down and kissed his lips.

"Goodbye, Theirry." She gently closed his eyes and wiped hers, getting back up to return to the barricade for the very long night that awaited her.

* * *

**Alas, poor Theirry has died! (I even got sad writing this :( ) More chapters to come! Sorry SparkBombsFaith (I know you didn't want anyone to die :/) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! AND FOUR THOUSAND VIEWS! That's more than I could have ever asked for...thank you all.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to share (for those of you who are familiar with BIGBANG) literally just after I had finished Thierry's death, their song "Still Alive" came on - ironic, huh? Anyway, enjoy Chapter Nineteen! There will be some...unexpected events ;)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen-

Evangeline couldn't sleep that night, haunted by Theirry's death. She cried silently, even refusing Eponine's company and solace. Theirry was a good man, and only fought because he loved her. She wished better for his short life, but he was in a better place now, away from this tumult.

"Pierre," She heard a deep voice behind her. She rolled over and saw Feuilly crouched at her side.

"What is it, Feuilly?" She whispered. He looked flushed, nervous.

"You - you're not like the other men, are you?" He murmured. Evangeline sat up, her nerves rocketing.

"What do you mean?" She demanded sharply. Feuilly looked flustered.

"Well, you - you're...I mean..."

"What?" Evangeline said sharply.

"I saw you kiss the soldier Enjolras killed." His words came out in a rush. "And I saw you cry. And...and it's alright. I like men too."

Evangeline's jaw hit the floor. This had not been what she had been expecting at all. Feuilly was...homosexual? And he thought she was as well.

"Pierre," Feuilly touched her face, getting closer. "You're so beautiful. I'll protect you."

"Ah, Feuilly..." Evangeline muttered, but before she could stop him, his was kissing her, pressing her up against the wall. Evangeline was stunned, but politely let him finish. "Feuilly, I'm not..." She gestured with her arms in embarrassment.

Feuilly pulled back, obviously mortified. "I'm so sorry," He muttered, and Evangeline could see the redness in his cheeks even in the dark.

"It's okay, I won't tell, I promise," She swore. "No one has to know."

"Thank you," Feuilly muttered and disappeared back into the darkness.

* * *

**Ah, so that's that! Sorry this one is teeny, but next one will be super long (first battle!) and really intense, so I wanted to lighten this one up to release some of the tension before getting into the heavy stuff.**

**I thought I'd add an AHNWE Dream Casting Part 2.0 in this as well, which addresses some of the smaller characters. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Grantaire- George Blagden, because he is gorgeous and beautiful and I love him. And I just don't picture Grantaire as a fat old drunk, because these are students (for the most part). Also George is just gorgeous, did I say that already? Hehehehehehehe

Feuilly- Andrew Rannells. He is amazing and I adore him. If I were Evangeline, I'd let him kiss me, and I don't even care that he's gay. He's fabulous._  
_

Eponine- Samantha Barks. I saw her on the 25th Anniversary Concert and she was spectacular and in the movie she was killin' it. I'm sorry I'm using everybody from the movie, but I really do like her.

Jean Valjean- Actually, Russell Crowe. I know everyone's like "Oh, he's Javert!" but I feel like he would be a good Valjean for AHNWE. Hugh Jackman was a good Valjean, but he didn't look old enough to play the character and he was waaaaaaay to attractive to be Cosette's dad. And Okay, so he's not a big character now, but I promise he will be in upcoming chapters.

* * *

**Yeahhh, I'm definitely forgetting people. Tell me who you want to see (or who you think should be who). Again, this is just how I see these characters. If you don't agree, that's fine.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-

Everyone was antsy the next morning, worried about what was going to come. They had been told that the National Guard was close by, and that they would certainly be attacking today. Evangeline flitted nervously around Enjolras, who seemed more anxious by the minute. Evangeline couldn't find anything to do, but she couldn't stop moving, pacing the barricade, the wine shop.

She didn't talk to Eponine, and she didn't eat - she couldn't, her stomach was in knots. Then there came the order to prepare for combat. The National Guard was approaching. The rebels lined up, and Courfeyrac began handing out guns. When Evangeline stepped up though, he stopped. "Come with me," He ordered in a gruff voice and led her out of view of the others.

"Pierre LaRue, you are a liar," He jabbed a finger in her face. "You're not a student, and you're not a man."

"What?!" Evangeline cried nervously. She had been caught, only moments before her mission was to begin! "No, Courfeyrac, you don't understand-"

"You're a girl," He snarled. "And there is no place for women here." Suddenly, he picked her up by the waist and threw Evangeline over his shoulder. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're going home."

"Courfeyrac, please!" Evangeline begged. "Put me down!" She kneed him in the chest with all her strength and he bent over with a grunt. Evangeline slid off him and darted back, her hands poised and ready to strike. "You let the little boy - Gavroche - you let him stay here. Why not me? I won't get in the way, I promise."

"You're a liability," Courfeyrac breathed hard, standing up straight again. "If they captured you, we'd have to rescue you, and that puts more men in danger."

"Your chivalry is touching, but unnecessary." Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "I don't need you to save me."

"Call to arms!" Someone shouted and Evangeline looked at each other in fear.

"I'm not protecting you," Courfeyrac promised and rushed out the door. Evangeline followed and grabbed a gun.

The National Guard was pouring into the streets, and the students were lining up in the barricade taking aim. Evangeline steadied her pistol, not fully sure how to shoot it.

"Fire!" Enjolras shouted and there were several loud explosions. Evangeline ducked, as screams of pain emerged from the Guard. The soldiers surged forward and Evangeline stood up and raised the pistol, firing. She faintly heard a crack of a rifle ahead, and something ripped through her shoulder.

Evangeline toppled of the barricade, clutching her shoulder. Blood was running from the bullet and over her hands, making them slippery and wet. The pain was horrible, and she felt that with each palpitation of her heart, she was slowly bleeding out. She cried out in anguish and heard voices swim around her. Someone, a man was shouting, sounding furious and scared.

"Relax Enjolras," An old man said quietly. Valjean. "I've got him." Evangeline felt herself being lifted and cried out as her shoulder was jerked, causing it to bleed further.

"Monsieur, no, please, I'm alright!" She shouted, as he carried her into the wine shop. "I can fight!"

"No you can't," He said gently, setting her down against the wall. "I'll take care of you."

"Please, Monsieur, I'm fine," Evangeline panicked. "Go back to the fight."

"My boy, you're hurt." Valjean tried to pull down Evangeline's shirt and she shrieked at his touch.

"Stop!" She swatted his hand away. "I am a woman!" She cried, and Valjean's face paled. Evangeline watched him with terrified eyes, breathing hard, labored breaths. "Please," She murmured. "Don't tell, Monsieur. I have to be here...I have to be here..."

"What possible reason could there be?" Valjean asked in dismay.

"I have to protect Enjolras," Evangeline breathed and suddenly burst into tears. She covered her face in her hands, which tugged on the wound. "He's my husband, and he can't die! Valjean, I have to protect him. I have to save him. He can't die."

Evangeline crumpled and began sobbing, and gently, almost paternally, Valjean folded her into his arms. She moaned in anguish, as the pain from the bullet intensified. She leaned against Valjean's chest and breathed hard, the pain almost unbearable. She screamed, tears and snot running down her face and he rubbed her back gently.

"It's going to be fine," He murmured, almost paternally. "I have a daughter too, but she isn't nearly as brave as you."

"I have to get the bullet out," Evangeline sniffed sharply, trying her best to ignore the pain. "Valjean, you have to help me." She pulled down her shirt, just enough so it would expose the wound. There was so much blood, she couldn't even see the skin.

The old man dug in his pocket and drew out a pocketknife and a flask of alcohol. "I will do my best," He promised. "But it will be incredibly painful. Are you sure you really want this?"

"Yes," Evangeline placed her hands against the floor, for want of something better to grab. "Do it."

"Alright then," Valjean gently laid the girl on her back. "You are so brave," He wiped away the blood and drizzled the bullet hole with alcohol. Evangeline winced, breathing out hard. She felt Valjean's hands on either side of her wound, gently pulling away the sides. She breathed in sharply, but when the knife slid in, she cried out in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Valjean cried, but Evangeline vehemently shook her head.

"Keep going!" She cried, and the knife slid around, hitting every single available nerve and severing it. She moaned in agony, tears running down her face. No one in the barricade heard her suffering; the noise from the battle was too loud.

"Here it is," Valjean murmured, and Evangeline let out a final scream before Valjean procured the bullet. She leaned her head back against the wooden floor as Valjean swiftly began to bind the wound with his own jacket, tying it fiercely to stop the blood. "Mademoiselle," He helped her sit up. Evangeline felt ready to pass out. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," She wept softly. "I want to go home."

"Be brave," Valjean said encouragingly. "If not for yourself, but for Enjolras. He needs you."

"Oh, God, Enjolras..." She murmured. "Please Monsieur, please check on him. Is he alive?"

"Of course," Valjean stood and went off to the barricade. Evangeline tilted to her side and vomited, feeling sick and terrible and nervous. She wanted Enjolras to kiss her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay, that Theirry wasn't dead, that she hadn't been shot, and that he was safe.

"He lives," Valjean came back, his face solemn. "But...I don't know his name, a boy is dying."

"Could you take me there?" Evangeline asked, and Valjean helped her to her feet and helped her walk over to the barricade.

Eponine was in Marius' arms, blood running from a hole in her chest. Rain had begun to softly fall around them, and Evangeline felt like someone had stabbed a hole in her chest, seeing her friend dying in such a horrible way. "Eponine," Evangeline murmured, a tear running down her cheek. She bowed her head out of respect and knew when Eponine had died when everyone had let out a collective murmur of respect.

Evangeline turned and walked back off into the wine shop, leaning heavily on the wall. Tears smarted her vision, as she made her way back into the room where she and Eponine had just met. Could it really have been only yesterday? Now she was gone, and she was terrified. She had come so close to death today, and now two more people she cared about were forever gone.

Evangeline couldn't help but ask...who would be next?"

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support! I love all your comments and suggestions and am so touched by everyone's great responses to this story. Enjoy and review!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One-

After Eponine's death, the mood in the barricade had changed. Word had arrived that the other barricades in the city had fallen, and the students at the wine shop were the only one's left.

"If anyone here is a father or husband, he may leave," Enjolras announced, even though that applied to him as well. No one left, not even Valjean. Evangeline had wanted to leave, to run far away, but she saw the looks on her comrades faces and knew she couldn't. This had become her fight as well.

The mood was bleak, empty. Valjean approached her, squeezing her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to leave?" He asked kindly. "Now is the time."

"Not until it's over," Evangeline said darkly. "I will stay with them."

* * *

That afternoon, the Guard struck again, this time bringing the heavy artillery. Their cannons ripped through the body of the barricade, an also the spirits of the students. Evangeline didn't try to shoot this time, but merely helped load the guns with Valjean.

"We're low on ammunition!" She cried, handing a gun to Combeferre. He shouted back to the rest what she had just said. There were many groans of annoyance from the men.

"I can get more!" Gavroche piped up, scampering towards the barricade.

"No, Gavroche, wait!" Evangeline cried, putting down the gun and going after him. He stealthily climbed up the barricade walls, saying. "I'm small, they won't get me."

"Gavroche, no!" Courfeyrac shouted, but he was already on the opposite side of the barricade in full firing range of the enemy. It was absolutely silent in the street, and just as Gavroche bent down to retrieve a bullet, someone fired from the Guard.

The shot ripped through the skinny little boy, jerking him back. He died instantly, amongst the screams of the men. Evangeline covered her mouth as his tiny body was carried back over by the weeping Courfeyrac. That was when she knew it was over. The battle was done, and everyone was going to die.

The National Guard swept the barricade, and Evangeline found herself motionless in a corner, unable to do anything but watch. Feuilly and Combeferre banged on the doors of the houses, amongst the others, begging to be let in, and were shot down. Courfeyrac fought with his bare hands against the soldiers, but he was shot dead in the back of the head. Valjean and Marius were nowhere to be seen and Enjolras...

Enjolras! He was running towards her, and grabbed her hand, snapping her out of her shock. "Come on!" He shouted, dragging her up the stairs of the wine shop. She stopped him, taking his hands in hers.

"Enjolras, I'm not who you think I am," She said breathlessly.

"I know," He smiled sadly, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"How?" Evangeline asked, pulling away in shock. Enjolras gave a dry laugh.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you when I saw you?" He smiled sadly. "I've always known."

"I would never let you die," Evangeline took his perfect face in her hands. "I couldn't leave you, even if I wanted too. You are my everything." She kissed him again. "Run away with me." She breathed. "We can make it if we go now. There's still time."

"Love, you know I can't," He cradled her face in his bloodstained hands. "I can't, lest my brother's die in vain." His gaze suddenly turned intense. "I will always love you Evangeline. And today, I die for you. Never, _ever _forget."

Suddenly, Grantaire barged up the steps. "They're coming," He said gravely.

"Hide," Enjolras begged Evangeline. "Go, hide someplace safe." He kissed her forehead a final time and she bolted into the room where she had met Eponine and slammed the door shut. She heard the footsteps, the shouts of the Guard as they discovered Enjolras and Grantaire, and then there was a silence, an awful, horrible silence that was so loud it hurt. Evangeline's heart was beating so fast and so loudly, she feared she might pass out.

Then, suddenly, there were gunshots, loud and terrifying. Evangeline fell back against the wall and the tears turned on. She leaned her head back against the wall and opened her mouth in anguish, but no scream emerged. This was worse than any pain she had ever felt before, worse than the gunshot in her shoulder, worse than being raped. Wounds healed, and rape had become a distant memory, but this wound would always stay with her. Now Enjolras was dead, and there was no changing that.

Evangeline got up, her heart a dead weight in her chest and saw a sight no wife should ever be forced to see. Enjolras lay dead halfway out the open window, blood pouring from his wounds. Grantaire lay on the floor, blood running from his mouth and forehead.

"Enjolras," She breathed, and slowly walked over to him, lifting his body from the windowsill and cradling him in her arms like a baby. His blood was all over her, but she didn't even notice. Evangeline began to wail, her tears making wretched sounds as she wept into his chest. He was gone. Forever.

"Enjolras, you deserved a better death than this," She murmured, stroking his face. There were two bullets embedded in his skull, one over his left eye, and the other next to his ear. Silently, she removed the pistol in his belt and raised the hammer. She closed her eyes and pressed the cold metallic barrel to her temple.

"For you, Enjolras," She breathed and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**This is my final chapter for AHNWE. I want to thank judybear236 for editing this, and every single person who has read this, or reviewed, or even told a friend. I am so blessed to have your support and I love all of you (sounds so cheesy, but it's true :) ). This will not be my last fanfic I write, and probably not my last Les Miz one either so look for more stuff in the future Xxxxoooo**


	23. Alternate Ending

**My response to the readers who didn't want Evanjolras to die: an alternate ending for the two, in which they live happily ever after.**

* * *

Alternate Ending-

Enjolras grabbed Evangeline's hand and dragged her upstairs. "Come on, we have to get you out of here," He said urgently, as they ran out the back of the wine shop and into the small alleys.

"Enjolras, stop," Evangeline stopped him, taking him by the arms. "I'm not who you think I am!"

"I know, and that's why I have to get you out of here," He said, beginning to run again.

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline cried as they ran. Suddenly, they both heard shouts behind them. Enjolras whipped out a pistol and fired at the oncoming soldiers, still running as fast as his legs would allow.

"Evangeline, I recognized you the moment I returned," He said gently, and spotted a horse and jumped on. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, mounting and holding onto his waist as he rode. Never mind that the horse wasn't his; he needed it. "Did you honestly think you could pretend in front of me?"

"I was hoping," She smiled softly, nuzzling her head in his shoulder.

Enjolras and Evangeline raced through the streets at top speed. Shots rang out behind them, but neither could focus on the soldiers right now. Enjolras rode with Evangeline until the soldiers stopped chasing them. They rode into downtown Paris, and Evangeline recognized the street. Enjolras stopped and helped her dismount, and they raced up the steps of their special place, with the view of the city. It had been years since Evangeline had been here, but the place hadn't changed.

"Enjolras," She murmured, and they embraced tightly. He held her for several long minutes, as the sun began to set behind them over the city. "I was so scared."

"It's all over now." He kissed her forehead. "You never should have come. It was way too dangerous."

"I would never leave you, and you know it," Evangeline promised and they kissed.

"But you could have been killed," Enjolras persisted.

"And so could have you," Evangeline looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Promise me, Enjolras, that you'll never again do this to me."

"I promise," He swore, and kissed her hard.

* * *

Evangeline and Enjolras left Paris that evening, with just the clothes on their backs. They made a brief stop at their home, and packed everything up, then departed for Italy, as Enjolras was now technically an enemy of the state. There, they bought a home on the southern coast, and just as Evangeline had wanted, had several children together. None of their four children ever knew of their parent's past, as their parents had wanted it to be.

On the peaceful seaside shores of Italy, neither ever forgot what it took to get where they were. The couple would mourn, and remember the dead, and then move on. They were at peace now, and all was well.


End file.
